The Fire Bearer
by SARXII
Summary: Kagome was left to die by Inuyasha as he chose to protect Kikyo. Kagome lost her soul, but her heart never stopped beating. Now, she's known as the Fire Bearer. Pairing is unknown. COMPLETE! look for sequal
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Kagome was thinking back to that night, the night Inuyasha left her for dead. The night, she died herself.

She just layed there, unable to move, unable to scream, unable to make any bodily function. All she could feel was the wetness and the stickiness of her blood as she lay in a pool of it. The feel of the night wind against her nearly naked body as her clothes were now in shreads. But the most noticable thing she could feel was her heart, as it broke.

Inuyasha had left her that night, to die. He might as well have been the murderer himself. He decided to protectsomeonewho was already dead, and because she was, itwouldn't have mattered if this happened to the dead women, would it? No, it wouldn't have. But he still did, rather then save the life of an innocent human girl.

She just layed there, listening to her poor heart as it still beated in her chest, just begging it to stop. She wanted to feel that calm, that peace that you feel when leave your body and enter the after life. She did die that night, she did lose her soul, or what was left of it,but her heart never stopped beating, and it never would, not for a long time.

So, that left her here, walking through the forest searching out her "murderer" as she refered to him.Though, no matter how much she wanted to hold him responsible, she knew her heart would never let her. If you were to come close enough to her, you would feel the heat radiating off of her body, as though fire lived in her blood. Which, technically, it did. For she was the Fire Bearer. She controlled fire, she started fires, and stopped them if she so felt like it. And if anyone were to attack her, they would meet the flame.

Her hair was still as black as ever, maybe even blacker, but was a good 7 inches longer. Her eyes were no longer brown, they were red. Not red such as a youkai's, but more of an orange red, such as a fire. she was now almost as tall asInuyasha, but still would have about 3 inches to go to get to his height.Her robes were of the fire rat, but were not as coarse as Inuyasha, they resembled silk more then anything. They were also a red-orange such as her eyes, and fit her curves perfectly to where they would have any man drooling.

Though, under all this majesticness, she was still Kagome, the school girl from the future, though she hadn't been home in a couple of months, and knew she would never be allowed to go home again. She was older now, she was almost nineteen, and had "died" over three months ago.

She was coming upon it now, the campsite where her old friends were staying. She did not have enhanced smelling or hearing like Inuyasha, but she could sense everyone who was there. There was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and... ah, yes there he was... her murderer. But there was another, and it seemed familiar. It seemed like, like... her. She thought a while longer, and then realized, it was Kikyo.

She leapt into a tree on the outskirts ofthe clearing that they were set up in. After a few moments she realized that it might be a bit before they noticed her, so she diverted her gaze to the moon.

**In the campsite**

Inuyasha just sat there, not paying attention to what Kikyo was saying as she blabbered on. He never payed attention anymore. Since she had gotten her soul back, she had talked almost non-stop, and it was annoying. She would always laughat whatever she had just said as if it was the funniest thing ever. God did that laugh get annoying. Whenever Kagome laughed he loved it, it was like music to his ears, but this, this was hell. _'Great, there I go, thinking about Kagome again. Look, you made your choice, now you have to stick with it. There's no turning back.I just wishI could hold her again. No, you've got Kikyo. Kikyo. If you want to hold anyone it's her.' _He kept repeating to himself.

At this point he noticed an immense power nearby. He abruptly stood up which knocked Kikyo onto her ass as she fell from his lap.

"What the hell was that for?"

He just ignored her and looked into the trees in the directoin of the power. Finally he saw a demoness standing in them, staring at the moon. But this wasn't anynormal demoness, this was the Fire Bearer. He sent a Windscar at the trees and when the dust cleared there was no sign of her.

"Wow," he heard from behind him. He turned to find her standing in another tree still staring up at the moon. "You already killed me once, and now you plan on doing it again. Shame on you, Inuyasha." And with that she jumped from the tree and landed right in front of him in a kneeling position. She stood up and looked at him as the hair feel out of her face.

He got a good look at the womens face and was amazed with the person he found standing in front of him. "Ka-Kagome?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i dont own inuyasha

AN: hey guys, i would have updated this earlier today, but my friend being the idiot that he is accidentaly erased it and i was just writing off of the top of my head. i hope its as good as originally planned. and dont worry, i kicked his ass cuz of it. well, heres the story.

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 2: Confession of a different kind

"Ka-Kagome?"

"What? Surprised to see me?" Kagome asked with a bit of a smirk.

He couldn't say anything he just stood there moving his mouth like a fish.

"Kagome? How are you here? Didn't you die?" Asked an awestruck Sango.

"Yes I did. And while we're on that topic," she said as she looked over her shoulder at them, "Why are here with them?" She asked pointing towards Inuyasha and Kikyo.

"Well, why wouldn't we be?", she responded confused.

Kagome looked quizzical and hurt. Doesn't it matter? Don't they care that I died? How I died? Then her eyes wodened as she realized what had happened. She got a very mischievious grin on her face. Oh, yes, this was going to be fun. She slowly turned back towards Inuyasha, and that smirk he saw on her face scared him.

"You didn't tell them did you?" she asked him slyly

"T-tell them wh-what?"

"The truth about what happened that night? What did you tell them, I was dead when you got there, or that you never even found the body?"She said looking him in the eye. As soon as he diverted his gaze she knew that she had him.

"I don't know what you're talking about!", he yelled at her trying to cover up his panic with frustration.

"So what? Is bag-bad Inuyasha afraid of what the others might think?" She said taking a step closer to him.

"Inuyasha isn't afraid of anything!" shouted Kikyo, deciding to add herself in now. "And I just have to say how funny this is, 'cause it looks as though the tables have turned. This time you're the dead one, and I'm the living one."

"Yes, I am dead... on the inside. However, I am horribly disappointed to let you know that I am truely alive. My blood still runs, my heart still beats, andI still have a soul in my body." She explained not looking away from Inuyasha. "Now, with that said, I suggest that you stay out of this Kikyo."

"I don't have to, bitch." Now that caught Kagome's attention. She quickly snapped her head in Kikyo's direction. Kikyo stumbled backwards a few feet and you could see the look of shock and horror on her face as she felt the hatred coming off ofKagome in tidal waves.

"As I said before, I suggest you stay out of this," she held her hand out in front of her and snapped her fingers as a little ball of flame appeared above them, "Before I turn that pretty little body of yours into ash!"

Kikyo didn't need to be told again. She just coward away quickly afraid for her life.

Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and could sense fear coming off of him. But, fear for what? Kikyo? His life? She didn't know, and frankly, she didn't care.

"So, what did you tell them little boy?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"I'm not a little boy." He said through gritted teeth.

"Then what are you, a man?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes! What else would I be?" he said starting to lose his patience.

"A coward," She said in an eerie calm. "A man would confess to what he has done, a coward would run away hoping that no one would ever find out! So tell me Inuyasha, which one have you done?" She said getting louder with every word.

"I am not a coward!"

"Prove it." she told him while cocking her head to the side.

"How do you suppose I do that?" He asked while narrowing his eyes at her.

"By telling the truth."

"What truth?

"THE REAL TRUTH DAMNIT!" Kagome roared out as fire literally appeared in her eyes and a burst of flame engulfed both ofher hands. Her Hair flew around her wildly by an invisable wind and turned orange-red so that it looked like fire dancing about her. Everyone except Inuyasha took a good number of steps back, afraid for there lives.

Inuyasha just stood there, staring into her eyes. He saw fury, rage, and... and... what was that, pain? Yes, pain. Though the wounds were gone she would never heal, unless someone came and healed them for her. But how? That's when he knew, he had to tell the truth, not just for him, but for her. She needed to know the truth.

"Fine. I'll tell the truth." He said in a clear voice. He wanted everyone to know because he didn't want to cause her anymore trouble or pain. Her hair died down but was still orange-red, and the fire around her hands dissapeared, but the fire in her eyes stayed, waiting to be released if he said the wrong thing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked an extremely confused and scared Sango.

"That night, I told you I never found her, truth is, I did. I found her and Kikyo. They were both being attacked, and I could only save one," until now he had been looking her in the eye, but he just couldn't anymore. He looked down at the ground. " And I saved Kikyo-"

"And left me there to die." She finished for him as the fire in her eyes died down. Everything just fell silent, it seemed almost as though the entire world went still until she decided to speak again. "I hope you liked it."

"Liked what?" Inuyasha was confused on what she meant by that.

"When Kikyo got her soul back, when you first found out I died? Did you like it?" She asked.

Inuyasha couldn't believe she said that. How could he have liked it? He felt like he had died himself. He had actually cried. _'Wait, what? That's it, I cried. I've never cried for anyone other the my mother.My god, I made the biggest mistake of my life.'_

"Actually," she decided to speak again," I hope you didn't like it.I hope it hurt like hell. Just as much as it hurt me when I was lying there, in a puddle of my own blood, as it stained my clothes and my skin. Listening to nothing but my own heartbeat, begging it to stop. Begging for the pain to stop. But every time I thought it did, it would follow up with anyother beat, never to release me from its pain. Thump... thump... thump. And you know what," She took a step closer to him and whispered in his ear," I still wish it would stop."

That made him tremble. Not because of how close they were or because of fear, but because of pure sadness. He felt like he was about to breakdown right there. He wanted to die for her, to save her the pain and put it on himself. He wanted to make the score even for her sake. In Kikyo's case, it was just an imitation of him that killed her, in this case, it was the real thing. But before he could say anything she turned away.

"Then again, I was always the one preaching about how true love should be put before anything. I guess that I should have known that it would come back and bite me in the ass. Though," she said as she quickly turned around and punched him in the jaw. A large crack was heard through out the clearing as Inuyasha fell to the ground, "Payback is always sweet."

**AN:** Oh, dude, that was awesome, she like broke his jaw. I would really like to get some nice reviews, and could you help me out with what I'm going to write next, I mean, I have a main idea, butI could still use some help. So if anyone has any ideas, plz give them to me. And ifI dont update soon, then its probably cuz this is a work in progress, sorry. Oh yeah, and watch out for some of my other stories that I hope to be putting up soon. well, gotta go, bye-byes ppl.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm glad that you guys are enjoying Kagome's new attitude and everything, and I'm glad that you all enjoy the story so much.I only hope that you'll keep reading and that the story gets even better as it goes along. well, here are some review answers:

JAZZINUKON: i know, isnt evil and bad Kagome so awesome! i cant wait to write more Inuyasha beatings and Kikyo horrors.

swirling eyes: yeah, i hate stories like that too, but dont worry, everyone is going to get theres, andjust keep in memory that in this story, not everything turns out as it seems. wink winkhint hint lol

EvilAnimeGoodness: Yeah, I hate her too. though, sometimes i feel kinda sad for her. But, anyway, don't worry, shes got whats coming to her.

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 3:Still Kagome

It had been2 days since Kagome had gotten back and everyone was very happy for her return, well, everyone but a scared Kikyo and a very much in pain Inuyasha. Though, even he had to admit that he was happy to have her back.

It had taken much persuasion to get Sango and Miroku to stay with Inuyasha. But after a few promises of viewed beatings, she finally got them to stay. And man had she kept that promise. So far, they kept count of 7 fights, 3 broken bones, and 1 twisted ankle. And that's just that they'd veiw. Sometimes he would go to collect firewood and she would follow him silently, then after a few moments there would be heard, smacks, cracks, or sudden yelps, followed by laughing as he fell into one of her traps. Basically she had given up on 'sit', insisting that this was much more fun.

Everyone was loving this except Inuyasha and Kikyo, who was still staying as far away from Kagome as humanly possible. Sango was still giving inuyasha and Kikyo death glares. Well, now she was sending Inuyasha death glares. Thruthfully, she had been sending death glances at Kikyo since she had joined the group.

Having Kagome around was making thing easier, too. They no longer had to wait forever to get a fire started since a single flick of her wrist would start a blazing one wherever they wanted it. If they waned to heat water for stew or what not they just held it over her hand as she let the heat radiate off of her, allowing it to boil faster then any fire would.

So far on their travels they had collected only3 jewel shards, while Kagome alone had collected 8 of them. That really got Inuyasha upset, so Kagome made sure to mention it all the time, and soon Sango joined in on that fun.

" We should really start to find more jewel shards soon because even though I got 8, you guys only got 3, which really isn't that many." Kagome said in an innocent voice.

"Oh yes, you're absolutely right, that is rather pitiful." Sango replied in the same type of voice.

Inuyasha just 'Feh'ed and stalked into the forest. Kagome just put a finger to her lips and mouthed 'Listen' to Sango. Sango obeyed and listened to the surounding forest. Soon enough there was a yelp and a crash followed by a string of curses and what sounded to be a 'Damn you, Kagome!'. The two girls and Shippo keeled over with laughter as Miroku let a smile fall onto his lips and Kikyo went to see what had happened this time.

A few minutes later a fuming Inuyasha came bag into camp with Kikyo behind him trying to pick leaves and twigs out of his hair.

"By the way LadyKagome, you never did quite eplain to us how you are alive. I mean, you said that you lost your soul, but your heart never stopped beating, I don't get it."Miroku questioned her.

"Well, as you know, I just lied there, and without nothing much else to do, I listened to my heart beat." She began her explanation. "As soon as it stopped, I mean completely stopped, or supposedly anyway, my soul left, but only to be replaced by another one. Which healed my wounds, made my heart beat before you could've known that it had stopped, and made me what I am. I know that the explanation is vague, but that's all that I know."

"Well, I guess that's enough for now. But, are you still a miko?" Miroku asked.

"You know what, I'm not sure. I mean, I know I can still sense the jewel shards, but I haven't gotten my hands on a bow and arrow since that incident." She said then fell silent as she started to think.

She was soon ripped out of her thoughts as she sensed a jewel shard getting closer. " I sense a jewel shard!" She yelled and took off in the direction she sensed it coming from, knowing that the others wouldn't be far behind. Right now she was thanking god for her demon powers that were sometimes even greater then that of Inuyasha's.

She soon reached a clearing were she sensed the jewel shard, but she couldn't find it. After a minute, the others joined her as well. Not to long afterwards a group of Naraku puppets jumped out into the clearing surrounding them. They were all fighting hard. Sango with her Haraikotsu, Miroku with his staff, Inuyasha with Tentsuseiga, and Kagome with a sword that they had supplied her with where she had set the blade on fire.

"Guys, we're getting no where fast and I can't use my wind tunnel because of the insects!" Miroku yelled as he sliced through another tentacle.

"He's right. Kagome, can you do anything about these damn things?" Inuyasha asked as he sent another Windscar at a puppet, ripping it to shreds.

"Uhhh... yeah," she said a little hesitantly. " Ok, everyone get behind me!"

Everyone did as she said as she sheathed her sword. They were still fighting off the tentacles that tried to attack her. She kneeled down and put one of her hands on the ground and the other sidways right in front of her face. She was looking straight ahead as the fire in her eyes grew back and intensified. All of the sudden she shot right into the air about ten feet above there heads. Her hair turned red once again and flew around her. Her hands shot out into a T formation as she screamed "Fires of Hell!"

Soon fire engulfed all of them, but they couldn't feel the burn of it. All they could see were the flames and Kagome high above there heads. Soon the flames died down and all they could see around them was ashes and charred forest. Kagome slowly desended from the sky with her arms still spread about her.

_'God, she looks like an angel desending from heaven. Wait, no, come on Inuyasha, it's Kagome. Though she is now the Fire Bearer, she is still Kagome, right?' _He silently wondered.

Soon Kagome finally reached the ground and her hands fell to her sides. The only thing anyone could do was stare. Soon they were stolen out of there thoughts when they heard a whimpering coming from Kagome.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" They all asked simultaneously,

"I killed the forest." Everyone just fell over anime style.

_'Yep, still Kagome.'_

**AN: **Well, i hope you liked it. I wanted to make this chapter a little humerous. I hope i did just that. well, I'm still excepting ideas from anyone who has them. and again, thanks for the wonderful reviews. hope to get the new chapter up by tuesday. bye-byes!

kagomes-wanna-be


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ok ppl, I would really like some more reviews, I have gotten like 375 hits and only 10 reviews. I know you can do better then that, so plz, give me some more reviews. Now for review answers:

LiLDoggieDemon: i know, Kikyo totally is, and Inuyasha seems like a jerk and that he deserves whats happening to him, but i still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Muahahahaha!

So well, heres the story. hope you like!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 4: Where's Kikyo?

As soon as they finally got Kagome to calm down about the trees, they made there way back to camp. Kagome was to weak to walk though, so she had to ride on Inuyasha's back, much to both of their's disapprovment. Kagome got a kick out of it though because every few moments she would blow air into his ear or get some of her fire way to close for his comfort.

As soon as they got to camp, they started on the fire and dinner. They spent most of the evening in silence until they had finished dinner.

"So, Kagome, what was with that attack back there. And why aren't we burnt to a crisp like the forest?" Asked Sango from across the fire.

"Ah yes, alas, the poor, poor forest." She said as she put her head down in rememberance.

"Kagome..." Sango said in a dangerous whisper getting a little tired from her friends antics.

" Alright, alright. Geez... Well I have a couple of attacks, Fire Strike, which is sorta like Fox Fire but stronger, Fire Tornado, which is basically self explanitory, and Fires of Hell, which is my strongest attack. It is nearly undefeatable unless you have a special barrier or the starter of the fire does not want you to be burned. And, as far as I know, only I can harbor the power to use it, though it does take a lot out of me. That's whyI don't use it that often, becuase it leaves me weak and defenseless. Luckily I didn't have to use a bigger version of the attack, or else I might have passed out." She finished with a yawn. "And with that said. I'm going to go to bed, night guys."

She jumped into the forest surounding the camp and settled down in a tree much like Inuyasha does. She looked down at everyone else as they got ready for bed. Sango on one side of the fire, Miroku on the other, Shippo and Kirara curled up together, Inuyasha in a tree, and... wait a minute. "Hey guys, where's Kikyo?"

Everyone looked confused for a second then looked around and noticed that she wasn't there. Kagome just sweatdropped.

"I'm not sure, when was the last time we saw her?" Miroku asked thinking.

"Ummm, well, when she came back with Inuyasha right before-"

"Right before the Naraku puppets. That's right, she wasn't there was she? Did she even come with you guys to the battle?" Kagome asked the others.

"Well, I guess not, she usually just catches up with us. What if Naraku has her?" Inuyasha asked rather panicked.

_'Of course, he doesn't realize she's gone all evening and now he's panicing.'_ Kagome thought with another sweatdrop. _'Oh yeah, definately true love.'_

" I don't think so, I mean, if it was him she would've screamed or something. Besides, she would have sensed him before he got close enough." Miroku tried to assure them.

"Yeah, I mean, come on. She ain't that stupid." Kagome told them. Sango was trying to hold in her giggles while Inuyasha gave her semi-glare. She just glared back and he turned away.

"Well, she couldn't have gotten that far, and if she isn't back by tomorrow then we'll go and look for her, OK?" Inuyasha said jumping back into his tree. They all just nodded in agreement and went to sleep.

By the time they had finished breakfast the next day, Kikyo still hadn't returned and so they set out looking for her.

"Well, I don't think she's in any trouble. I don't smell any fear in her scent." Inuyasha said as he raised his nose to the air.

Kagome was walking a little bit further ahead when she called out,"Hey guys, I can sense her not that far away." Then she pointed to the side of her, and they all took off that way.

After a few minutes of walking and not seeming to get any closer to her Inuyasha started calling out her name. Kagome was really starting to get annoyed with this. She hardly liked hearing that name at all let alone every 10 seconds.

"Will you shut up! It obviously isn't helping any!" She finally shouted at him with annoyance in her voice. He just 'Feh'ed and kept walking in the direction that Kagome led them in.

After a couple of hours of walking they finally settled down for lunch. They still hadn't found her and they were all getting anxious.

"Where the hell could she have gotten off to. It's like some one doesn't want us to find her." Inuyasha said while slurping up stew.

"More like she doesn't want us to find her." Kagome replied.

"What do you mean lady Kagome?" Miroku asked her.

"Call me crazy, but I have a feeling that she's up to something. She's leading us on a wild goose hunt while she's off doing something that she doesn't want us to know about. Her sense is always fresh, which doesn't make any sense. We should have caught up to her by now or it should be old or something." She explained looking at each of her companions but stopping on Inuyasha.

"Why would she do that?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She spat back at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He yelled at her while jumping up.

"All I'm saying is how do we know you're not in on something together. Plotting against us or something. Maybe your going to try and kill all of us this time." She said while getting up to match his gaze, her face right in his.

"You think I planned on you getting killed?" He yelled, losing his patience.

"No, I think you planned on me turning into the Easter Bunny. What the hell do you think would have happened?" She yelled back, losing as much patience as him.

"Who?Look, I... UGH! Nevermind!" He said as he backed off a little and sat back down.

"You what? What do you know? Are you not telling me something?" She yelled at him accusingly.

He was about to say something when they noticed kikyo who had walked in at some time during the fight.

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha said as he stood up and walked over to her.

"I just went to a nearby village. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She said innocently causing Sango to gag.

Inuyasha was about to say something but didn't have a chance before Kikyo was grabbed by the collar and thrown against a tree by Kagome.

"Kagome what the-" But he was cut off by Kagome as she grabbed Kikyo from around the neck and hoisted her in the air.

Everyone just stared at the sceen in shock as Kagome screamed at the frightened Kikyo, "You little traitor!" and slammed her against another tree.

**AN: **What did Kikyo do, why is Kagome so upset, and what is Inuyasha hiding? Find out in upcoming chapters of The Fire Bearer. lol. I know, Im insane. And again, I want some more reviews. I have way to many hits and not enough reviews. so plz send me some more. well, I hope to have the new chapter up soon. bye-byes, see ya soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** ok, heres the next chapter, sorry to keep you waiting. This chapter we find out what Kikyo has done and she finally gets what she deserves! well, part of it anyway. but dont worry at one point or aother in this storyshe will die! MWAHAHAHAH! and thanx for the reviews, though i would still like more of them this time. well, heres the story. hope you like it, bye-byes!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 5: Kikyo's Betrayal

Everyone just stared at the sceen in shock as Kagome screamed at the frightened Kikyo, "You little traitor!" and slammed her against another tree.

"Kagome what the fuck are you doing! Have you snapped or something?" Inuyasha yelled at her as she stared Kikyo down.

"Don't you smell it on her?" She yelled back.

"Smell what? There's nothing to smell, all I smell is Kikyo." He told her as he made his way towards Kikyo. Before he could get to her Kagome put up a barrier of fire that burned Inuyasha even though he had the fire rat haori on. "Kagome, what the hell are you doing! She's going to die!" He yelled as he ran to Kagome. He grabbed at her hand but she engulfed it in fire. He jumped back holding his hand as he yelped in pain.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, I won't give her the luxurery of dieing like that. She needs to suffer first." She said as she let down the fire barrier to showan unharmed Kikyo standing there.

"Kagome? What is going on? What did Kikyo do?" Sango asked her friend from the sidelines.

"The betrayed us greater then we could have ever imagined. However, she's betrayed Inuyasha most of all." She said never taking her eyes off of Kikyo.

Inuyasha lost all of his breathe. _'What could she have done? Kagome wouldn't lie, would she?I mean, she does want revenge and everything, but she wouldn't go after Kikyo, would she? No, she wouldn't, she'd rather attack head on, not like this.'_

"What did I do?" Asked Kikyo.

"Oh, don't play around you traitor. You know exactly what you did. Now, I suggest you tell them beforeI do,'cause I wontmake it pretty." Kagome warned her with venomin her voice.

"I don't think I will." She said as her face went from scared and innocent to smirking with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Fine then, I will." She said as she dissapeared before their very eyes. She reappeared right in front of Kikyo with greater speed then they had ever known. She wrapped her hands around Kikyo's neck, and you could almost hear it starting to crack. "But I'll take care of you first."

Everyone just stood there wondering what the hell was going on. _'So she did do something? But what could have been so horrible. What would she have done to me? The worst thing I can think of is- no, she wouldn't see him would she? What if she did? What did you do Kikyo?' _Inuyasha thought frantically.

Kikyo still had that stupid smirk on her face even though it seemed as though her neck was about to snap in half. "I'mnot going to die here. He'll kill you before you have the chance." She said though it was barely audible.

Just thens the wind picked up and the horrible scent of Naraku filled the air. Everyone got ready to fight except Kagome who kept her hand on Kikyo's neck. Kikyo had passed out by now and as Kagome was about to finish her off she was knocked back and slammed into a tree by an unseen force. "Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed afraid for his friend.

He wanted to go help her, but he couldn't not when Naraku was so close. And this time, he was sure that it was Naraku himself and not a puppet. He stood there staring at her. She wasn't moving no matter how many times he called her name. He knew she was alive however because he could hear her breathing a her heartbeat.

Miasma filled the area and no one could see anything but the purple gasses. Inuyasha was afraid that he was going to attack Kagome. He had for some reason or another forgotten about Kikyo. Probably because he had a feeling that something was going on with Kikyo and Naraku, no matter how much it pained him to think about it.

He tried to make his way toKagome now afraid for her life. He couldn't lose her again, he had already thought he had once. He had been thanking the gods since she returned, proving that what the old woman had told him was true. He decided that once all this was over with, he had to tell her.

All of the sudden the miasma cleared to show Naraku holding an uncoscienseous Kikyo. "Let her go you bastard!" He snarled, he still had to act like he cared, right? "I swear if you hurt her-"

"It doesn't matter." A voice cut him off. He turned to see Kagome, with blood trickling down her forehead from hitting the tree, trying to stand up. "He's not going to hurt her."

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, looking worried for her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said with as much of a smile as she could muster under her condition.

"What the hell is going on Kagome? What do you know?" Inuyasha asked her not taking his eyes or his sword away from Naraku.

"That's what she was doing, she was with him. You couldn't smell him on her because she used a spell to cover his scent. But I don't use smell, I sense people, and he was all over her because, well, lets just say they were doing a lot more then talking." She said as she put her head down. She wanted Inuyasha to suffer, but not like this. He had been hurt like this enough in his life.

You could see the pain on Inuyasha's face, but he quickly covered it up with anger. "I should've known. I'll kill you, I'll kill you both!" Kagome closed her eyes. She knew what he was going through. She remembered the pain she had felt, but no matter how much she said she wanted for him to feel the same thing, her heart knew it wasn't true. She didn't want anyone to have to suffer from that kind of pain ever, even Inuyasha.

Inuyasha charged at them but was knocked back by a barrier. he quickly got back up and started to attack the barrier, but no matter how much he tried, it wouldn't break. He was blinded by rage so he wasn't using his head and that was making him weak.

Naraku was enjoying this. He had an evil smirk on his face while holding onto Kikyo. "Now, now, Inuyasha. Why are we getting so testy. All she wanted was a real man, who can deny her that." He told them.

Now this got both Inuyasha and Kagome's blood boiling. That was low even for Naraku. He had no right to attack Inuyasha's pride in such a way. As far as she was concerned, Naraku would never amount to Inuyasha, or anyone for that matter. She would not let him get away with that. She didn't know why she cared so much. Could she still have feelings for him? She pushed that all aside as her anger began to build.

Naraku stood there laughing until he felt an immense power coming from the side of him. He turned to see Kagome emitting such power that it scared even him, though he would never show it. He knew she meant business, and he knew that she was strong, very strong. He could see the fire building in her eyes. _'Ah, so this is the new Fire Bearer. Kikyo told me about her. She seems stronger then anything I've come across. Kikyo told me she was extremely powerful, I shall have to see if what she said was true or not.'_

"Kagura!" He called out. Suddenly the demoness in question appeared in front of him on her feather. "Take Kikyo and go back to the castle. I shall be there shortly, after I take care of this Fire Bearer." She simply nodded and took the girl in her arms and flew off towards the castle. Inuyasha tried to follow but was stopped again by the barrier. Naraku just laughed and turned back towards Kagome.

"Now, you must be this Fire Bearer I've heard of. You are in fact quite powerful. But I'd like to see you try to surpass my barrier." He said with a smirk, knowing that she wouldn't be able to do so.

She just returned his smirk and headed straight towards the barrier. She didn't break it though, she just walked right through it! You could see the surprise on his face as he put up barrier after barrier, but she just walked through each one, after which would burst into flames and disappear. Her friends just stared in astonishment wondering how she could have summond that much strength.

She was soon standing about 5 feet in front of him. She still held her smirk as she saw the surprise, shock, and the small amount of fear on his face. "Lets do this." She said simply as a blade of fire appeared in her right hand. He shook out of his state of shock and a sword with a black blade appeared in his hand. "Fine."

They charged at each other with swords at ready. Just as he thought she was going to strike she jumped into the air and landed behind him. This left him volnerable because he was positioned for a forward attack, not one from behind. She slashed at his back and gave him a good sized wound. He called out in pain and turned around to meet her.

The others could do nothing but watch since Naraku had put up another barrier around him and Kagome. They were all amazed at how fast she was moving and that she had wounded him already. They were also wondering when she had learned how to use a sword so well.

Naraku was dueling it out with Kagome, but every time he'd send a blow, she'd return with 2 others. Even he was amazed with her speed, he had never seen anything like it. He decided he had to and this as soon as possible. He took a few steps back and jumped into the air. He pushed his blade down onto her with great force. He thought for sure that this would send her to the ground dead. But she put her sword up and the two met with a huge crash. The sound of metal scraping metal could be heard all around. When the dust cleard everyone saw Naraku pushing his blade down on Kagome's. Just when they thought it was over for her, she thrusted upwards and there was a large crack as Naraku's sword broke in half from the pressure put on it. Her sword continued upwards as it came in contact with Naraku's chest.

He jumped backwards and landed uneasily on his feet. He moved his hand to his chest and winced as it came in contact with his wound. He looked back up at Kagome and saw her ready to execute another attack. But before she had the chance his cloud of miasma surrounded him and he said, " This isn't over Fire Bearer." With that he disappeared along with his barrier.

Kagome just stood there until the fire in her eyes died and she fell to the ground. Before she could hit it, though, someone caught her. She looked up to see amber eyes staring at her with great concern. "Inuyasha," Shewhispered as she raised her hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry." And with that her hand fell and her eyes closed as she slipped into unconsciensness.

**AN:** Ok,I really like how this turned out. Kikyo needs to die! But, don't worry, she will soon. And again, what is it that Inuyasha is going to tell Kagome. Whatdoes he know?I dont know, well, reallyI do, but you wont know until next chapter. MWHAHAHAH! Im so evil arent I? Yes, I am. Well,I really want reviews, so plz review this and tell me what you think. I except flames and ideas for later chapters, I think that I might need them. Well, bye-byes, see ya soon!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Review answers:

SlummyRedDragon: I haven't seen that part of the show, but I have heard of it. But like I said, he was to outraged to think straight, so he didn't think to use it. Sorry!

trekker4life: Yeah, I hate her too. She probably was cool alive, but her soul is run off of anger and her need for vengeance, and in my story she still lives with it, even if she is alive now. DAMN HER! lol

KawaiiSess68: I think your mistaken, Sesshomaru Isnt even in this story. or at leastI dont hink he is. (Sweatdrop) didIput him in here somewhere with out remembering?I dont know, butI dont think so. Ill try to get him in here ifI need to tho, Im not sure ifI can though, sorry. Ill try!

ashley: I think I am gonna use that. thanx, that was a great idea. thoughI think I might tweak it a little, but I love the idea of the fire phoenix. thanx again!

And thanx to everyone else who reviewed! I love you all so much! keep it up. Now, on with the story!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 6: Inuyasha's reasons

"Inuyasha," She whispered as she raised her hand to his cheek. "I'm sorry." And with that her hand fell and her eyes closed as she slipped into unconsciensness.

Everyone was quiet on the way to Keada's village. No one knew what to say, so instead they said nothing at all. They were all deep in thought.

Inuyasha kept looking down at the passed out demoness in his arms, and no matter what he was thinking about, his thoughts kept wandering back to her. I mean, how could they not after what had happened earlier that day.

_'God, how could Kikyo do that to me? Or better yet, how could I have not noticed? And with Naraku none the less. Why him, why of all people him? I mean anyone but him. How could you betray me like this Kikyo?'_ He thought sadly. But as soon as he looked at Kagome again, all the thoughts and sadness for Kikyo were all gone.

_'Kagome better be ok, or I swear that I will kill you Kikyo, as well as Naraku. Damn, how did she get that much power. I mean, it's hard enough to break it down, she just walked right through it! How in the seven hells is that possible! And what was she sorry for?Ugh...'_ He mentally groaned. _'These thoughts are giving me a headache. I'll just have to wait until she wakes up. Until then I just have to concentrate on getting her to Kaede's.'_

He kept telling himself that but no matter how many times he said it, his thoughts always wandered back to the girl in his arms.

After a while they finally made it back to Kaede's village. Kaede was very happy to see Kagome again but quickly got to work to see what was the matter. She informed everyone that she was out from over exhertion and blood loss from the wound on her head and that she should be up in a couple of hours. She quickly bandaged her head and then wet to pick herbs.

Everyone went there seperate ways for a while until she woke up. Keada to gather herbs, Sango to the river, Shippo and Kilala went to play, and Miroku to god knows where. Inuyasha never left that hut, though. He stayed right there by her side just waiting for her to wake up. He was deep in thought until he felt something on his hand. When he looked down he saw Kagome now awake with her hand resting gently over his.

"Morning sleepy head." He said as he turned his hand over and gently wrapped it around hers.

"Hi." She whispered a little bit hoarsly.

"You mind telling me what happened back there?" He asked her not letting go of her hand.

She didn't answer instead she just turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. A single tear slid down her cheek. Inuyasha was scared he had said something to upset her. He leaned over her and cupped her cheek. He wiped the tear away and turned her face to look at him.

"What's the matter?" He asked her. She opened her eyes and looked deep into hers. They filled with more tears. She sat up and flung her arms around his neck and started sobbing into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She kept repeating over and over between sobs.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He asked completely confused. "You've done nothing wrong." He told her as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"Yes, yes I have. Everything is my fault!" She shouted angerly. "**I** fell through the well! **I **had the Shikon no Tama! **I **had to get hurt so that it would come out! Then **I **had to get captured by Urasua which ended up bringing Kikyo back which only brought you more pain. **I **had to get hurt and captured again which made you choose between me and Kikyo. And **I **was too weak to protect myself so I died which brought Kikyo back to life which led you to only even more pain, and then **I **had to come back and start hurting you more. It's my fault! Everything is my fault!" She yelled as even more tears started coming out.

By now Inuyasha's shoulder was completely soaked but he didn't care. All he could think about was Kagome and why she thought it was her fault. "Listen to me Kagome. None of this is your fault. Nothing is your fault."

Kagome sniffled and pulled back from Inuyasha. She looked in his eye and realized he was serious. "How can you say that? None of this would've happened if I hadn't come here."

"Yes, that's true." She was about to yell at him when he stopped her. "But I am glad as hell that all those things did happen."

She was very confused now. Why was he happy? All those things had caused him great pain, and yet he was happy that they happened? None of this made sense. "What do you mean? Because of me you've had to suffer so much pain. How can you be glad?"

"Because," He started. "If you hadn't come here then I would still be stuck to that tree and would never had been able to go on this journey and meet all the people I did and have real friends. And if you hadn't ever been capture by Urasua, then yes, Kikyo wouldn't have ever been brought back, but then I would've never been able to realize something very, very important and amazing. If you hadn't been captured and too weak to defend yourself then you wouldn't have become what you are now and you would've never come back and been able to help us like you did with Naraku today. And all the pain I've ever been caused is my own fault. I had to be stupid enough to fall in love with someone who most likely never loved me, I wasn't able to protect you from getting captured and I protected Kikyo instead of you. If this is anyones fault, it's mine."

Kagome just sat there, not sure what to do. She had a million questions running through her head and couldn't decide which one to ask so she just opened her mouth and waited for which ever one it was to come out. "Why did you leave me?"

"What?" He was a little confused on what she meant.

"Why did you protect Kikyo and leave me to die?" She asked, pain etched in her voice and eyes.

He was about to say something when he started to sniff the air. "We'll finish this later tonight, alright? The others are coming."

She let out an annoyed sigh and nodded her head. She had waited three months for answers, she could wait a little longer.

At that moment the others walked in and over to Kagome and Inuyasha. Everyone sat down and was quiet for a moment. Sango was the first to speak.

"So Kagome, how are you feeling?" She asked her freind.

"Fine. Well, I am a little tired and my head hurts, but mostly I'm fine." She said with a warm smile.

"What happened when you were fighting Naraku, I don't think that I've ever seen anyone use such speed or power." Miroku asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She said with her head down. "I just felt so angry, and I wanted to let it out. So I went after the cause of it, which happened to be Naraku. If the damn coward hadn't of ran away, I think I might have been able to kill him right there. Though, it probably would've caused me a lot of harm if had I had fought much longer. I don't know where it all came from. But it felt good as hell." She added and they all started to laugh a little.

"So, you've never used that much power." Miroku asked again.

She thought for a moment then answered, "No, I'm not even sure if I've even used that much power for Fires of Hell. What do you think it means?"

Everyone thought for a moment then Sango said, "Maybe your powers are advancing. I mean, after time they will have to grow stronger since you only just recently became the Fire Bearer. Maybe your rage set the next level of your abilities off."

"I guess, 'cause I do have what, a couple hundred years or so left, so this probably isn't the peak of my power." She said. Her smile faultered a bit but no one noticed but Inuyasha. He could easily smell the sadness coming off of her though she tried to cover it up.

They talked a while longer about this and that before deciding to start dinner. Not to long afterwards Kaede returned and her and Kagome said their hellos and caught up. They had dinner and not to long afterwards everyone went to bed. Everyone slept inside but Inuyasha who went to his tree to sleep, though he knew he wouldn't be able to.

It had been about an hour since everyone had fallen asleep and Kagome was still tossing and turning. Something was keeping her awake and she felt very anxious. She needed to talk to Inuyasha, she needed those answers and she needed them now.

After taking a pillow and tucking it next to shippo so that he wouldn't notice her missing body, she took off to find Inuyasha. She found him exactly where she thought he would be, the God Tree.

He seemed deep in thought and she knew that he wouldn't notice her until she made herself known. So she quickly jumped up to the branch he was on and landed gracefully without him hearing her. She leaned over very carefully and formed a bit of fire above her palm. She brought it closer to his face...

Inuyasha was deep in thought about everything that had been going on lately. He thought he heard something but discarded it as the wind. All of the sudden he smelled fire and his face heat up . His eyes snapped open and he saw fire straight in front of his face and it was extremely close.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" He yelled as he started to fall out of the tree. He grabbed for the closes thing which just so happened to be the now laughing Kagome. She gasped as she felt herself start to fall. At one point or another on there decent from the tree, they had shifted positions and Kagome was now on the bottom. They landed with a hard thud.

Kagome muttered an 'ow' and tried to move but couldn't because of the extra weight on her body. Inuyasha's body was pressed tigtly to her own and his face was right in her chest!

Inuyasha lay there for a moment a little dazed from what had just happened. After a moment he realized that he was right on top of Kagome with his face in her chest! He slowly lifted his face to look at hers and noticed her deep crimson blush and he couldn't help but blush himself. They stayed there for a moment looking at each other before Kagome decided to speak up.

"Umm... Inuyasha, do... you think y-you could get up now?" She asked him still flushed.

Inuyasha quickly jumped off and pointed an accusing finger at her. "Well if you hadn't put the fire in my face then I wouldn't have fallen out of the tree."

"Oh, yeah! Well-" But she stopped for a moment and sighed. "Look, I'm not here to fight. You told me that we could talk later, so I'm here. Now, lets talk."

"Ok, fine. I don't know exactly where to start, so you ask me questions and I'll try to answer them." He told her looking away.

"Ok, well, lets start with the obvious. Why did you leave me to die?" She asked him the one question that had been in her mind since the night he left her.

He let out a sigh and...

**AN:** ooooohhhhh! cliffy! am i evil or what? ok, now, I know I said that I'd explin Inuyasha's secret in this chapter, but just couldnt help myself. ok, now next chapter I swear that i will explain whats up wth Inuyasha. sorry again! plz review! ReViEw! REVIEW! thanx! ill try to have the next chapter up by wednesday! bye-byes, see ya soon!

kagomes-wanna-be


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Hey, sorry its been so long since I updated, I've been really busy with school and stuff, plus, I'm like the biggest procrastinator the world has ever seen, so plz don't hurt me! cringe Ahhhhhhhh! RUN AWAY! Well, thanx for the reviews, now, on with the so far most interesting chapter of the story, or, that's what I think any way. Later!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

He let out a sigh and...

"Well, the thing is that I… I was supposed to leave you there that night."

Kagome just stared at him, confused on what he meant. He must have sensed her confusion as he continued. "You see, there was this old women and, well… she said t-to leave.. you… there." Okay, now even he realized how stupid all of this sounded. He was trying to explain why he left her to die, and that was the best he could muster. I mean, sure it was the truth, but he could tell it wasn't a pleasing answer as her eyebrow started to twitch.

"You mean to tell me, that I died because of some GOD DAMNED OLD WOMEN!" She screamed at him.

"Yes." He replied in a squeaky voice. That obviously wasn't the right answer as the fire that had been seen in her eyes so much as of late returned. She opened her mouth to scream and probably cuss at him, when he interrupted her. "Look, there's a lot more to it then that." Sigh "I guess that I should start from the beginning."

"I guess you should." She told him dryly.

"Well, it was about 2 days before that night…"

Flashback

Inuyasha walked through the woods picking up the firewood that the others had asked him to get. "Stupid mumdsu damn wood fibisid…" He mumbled.

"Hello child." Inuyasha's head snapped up and he noticed a person standing in the fog not to far from where he was. He mentally cursed himself for not have noticing the person earlier and started to draw Tentsuseiga. "Calm down child, no reason to draw your sword, I am not a threat."

The person walked through the mists to show an old women. Inuyasha sheathed his sword but still kept his hand on the hilt as he could feel the immense power coming off of this women even if she was not a threat.

"I'm here to speak to you of the young miko in your group, Kagome I believe it was." The old women said.

When she mentioned Kagome's name he immediately growled, "What the hell do you want with her? You can't get her!"

"I am not here to harm her, I am here so I may help you, help her." She old him.

This old woman was starting to really get on his nerves, and the fact that she wanted something with Kagome wasn't helping any either. "Who are you?"

"My name was lost many years ago child." The woman started. "I have not been lucky enough to keep some one close enough to me for them to be alive as long as I. I have not a name, and soon I shall not have a title either."

"What the hell are you talking about you old hag. What do you want with Kagome, and must you talk in the damn riddles." Inuyasha said to her.

"I hold immense strength in this old body, as I'm sure you have noticed. The reason I'm here is because this power is becoming to much for my weakened state, so it must be passed on. That young miko of yours, she already holds immense power, signaling she may hold even more. Her destiny has been chosen, now you must help it be realized." The old woman explained to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha just stood there a little confused. She he trust her? Was her story believable? What did her story mean? "So your telling me that Kagome has a destiny that I need to help her reach? What is it?"

"That I can not tell you, however I can tell you how to help her. But you must listen to me, and you must do through with this, no matter what, if you agree." She warned him.

"Lets just hear the story first." Inuyasha snarled at her as he relaxed a little.

"The miko is meant to be a powerful being, a demon if you may, but more still. Her transformation is to take place soon, and though it may be painful for her, it must be done. On the verge of life and death it shall occur, the beginning steps of her destiny. You must allow this to happen Inuyasha."

"So you mean to tell me that Kagome is going to nearly die soon and I just have to let it happen?" Inuyasha yelled as he once again drew Tentsuseiga. "What do you have against her? You just want her dead don't you?"

"That is incorrect, Inuyasha. I only wish for her and everyone else's safety. If this transformation does not take place, then the power shall break free and the entire world will be in danger. But, if the power is practiced and channeled, then it shall grow stronger then anything ever known, it will even help you with that man Naraku." She let this sink in for a moment before asking. "Will you allow this to happen? Will you allow this transformation take place?"

"Why should I trust you?" He questioned her after a moment.

"Why shouldn't you?" She questioned right back.

"I'll think about it, I guess I'll just see when the time comes." He told her and turned away.

"That is wise my child, I am sure that you will make the right decision." He turned around to say something, but the fog had thickened and there was no sign of her left. He turned back around and picked up the logs heading back to camp.

End Flashback

"So that's what happened. When Kikyo got her soul back, I thought that old woman had lied to me. I hated myself for being such an idiot. But then you came back, and I guess what she said was right, you are stronger then Naraku now, or at least your on the way there." He said as he stepped closer to her.

"So your saying that you left me there to help me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I knew that the physical pain would pass, so I went to get Kikyo out of there. But when I returned you were gone, and I couldn't find you anywhere. That's when I went back to where I left Kikyo, and found her alive. I left without even saying anything. I cried that night, Kagome. I cried because you wouldn't be there anymore, because I'd never be able to hold you, or hear you, and because it was all my fault. I'm sorry Kagome. I never realized…" He never finished that sentence. He was only inches from Kagome now, looking into her tear filled eyes.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome started as she looked into his eyes. She lifted her head to meet his as she closed her eyes. There lips were about to meet when:

"AHHHHHHH!"

**AN: **Well, there you go. You must totally hate me, damn cliffy. Lol. If anyone has any questions or finds this confusing, review and tell me, Ill try to answer the questions the best I can. I know that this was confusing, I did the best I could, sorry. Well, Ill try to update faster this time, but I'm not sure if I can. I have so much homework and a book report where I have to read a book over 300 pages and write a 6 paragraph book report on it. SO UNFAIR! I mean, I'm only in 8 grade, give me a break. And also, I have like 4 other stories that I'm working on with about 3 others floating around in my head, so once I'm finished with either this or The Monk and the Miko, I'll try to post one of those up. Well, bye-byes! See ya soon! 

Aishiteru,

kagomes-wanna-be

Review! ReViEw! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: **Ok people, here it is! the next chapter! YEAH! sorry its been so long butiv just had no idea where to go with this, then the other day i had an idea of what to do, so i worked it out, and now iv got like 2 chapters that ive got planned out. theres only gonna be like 4 or 5 more chapters to this story. sorry if it takes a while to update in between tho, well, on with the story, and please review to tell me what you think, and you may flame if you wish, its winter and im a little cold right now anyways!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 8: Calling Council

"AHHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha and Kagome jumped apart at the sound of the scream. It took a second for everything to register. "That sounded like-"

But she was cut off by another scream, "MOMMA!"

"Shippo!", Kagome cried out before taking off in the direction of the scream. "Shippo! Where are you!", but she was only answered with more screams. She ran and ran until she came to a clearing where she found Shippo being chased by a bull demon.

The bull demon charged after him, lowering its head so that its horns were mere inches from Shippo's back, but was stopped by a sudden burst of flame in its face. It looked up to see an orange-clad woman with long black hair and flame-dancing eyes. "You will pay for interupting my meal, wench!"

"Oh you wish you ugly freak.", she said mockingly. She turned her head in Shippo's direction and told him, "Go find Inuyasha, he should be right behind me."

"Alright.", he replied to her before running off in the direction she had come from.

She turned back to the demon in front of her, only to find him gone. She stood for a moment before sensing him again and jumping out of the way just in time for him to rush by her and tear a paice of her kimono sleeve. "Wench, stand still soI can kill you!" It roared as it turned on its heels to face her again.

"Ahhhhh, but where's the fun in that?" She said, again mocking him, before looking at her sleeve and speaking again. "Besides, I still need to kill you for trying to hurt Shippo, and destroying my sleeve. Do you have any idea how long it takes to repair this stuff?"

"Shut up wench and fight me."

"Fine, whatever you say.", she said before charging and punching him right between the eyes, causing him to stumble backwards.

"You will pay for that!" he sneered before lowering his head again and charging at her. She simply jumped over him and turned in mid air, kicking him in the back of the head, making him go flying straight into a tree. He stood back up and turned to her. Snarling, it spoke, "Wench, you will-"

"'Pay for that', yeah yeah, I know. Can you get a new line already?" she interupted him. She raised her hands towards him as they were surrounded with fire. "Say goodbye- FIRE STRIKE!"

The demon screamed in pain as the fire shot from Kagome's hands and surrounded his being, burning him until he was nothing more then ash. Kagome sighed and turned from the demon's ashes to leave when something caught her eye. Walking up to the pile of ash, she saw a glittering of some sort. Reaching into the ashes she pulled two objects from it. Her eyes went wide in shock. They were jewel shards!

She stood there, dumbfounded as she looked at the shards. Why had she not noticed them? Why were they not being purified? What the hellwas going on? Her breathing got harder and she felt as though she were about to hyperventilate. Getting her breath under control, she closed her eyes and concentrated souly on purifying the shards. After a moment a faint pink light eminated from her hand, changing the shards from there black swirls to a light pink.

Kagome sighed in relief and exhaustion. It had become much harder to simply purify the shards. She didn't understand what was happening. She had a pretty good idea though. She was pulled from her thoughts tho when she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Kagome! Kagome where are you?"

"I'm right here Inuyasha," she responded, turning to look at him. Once he appeared in the opening she tossed the shards to him, which he caught. "I got those from the demon. Watch over them, I'll be back later," she told him, turning to walk out of the clearing.

"What do you mean you'll be back later Kagome?" he asked, stepping in front of her. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere," she answered vaguely, stepping to the side. He only follwed her movements. She sighed, "Inuyasha, please get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me where your going," he said.

"I don't have to, ok? You're not my babysitter."

"No, but I am your protecter," he said.

This angered Kagome greatly. "Protecter? Protecter?" she yelled. "When was the last time you had to protect me, huh? The last time you really needed to protect me, I died!"

Inuyasha stumbled back at this, a look of hurt washing over his eyes.Kagome imediately felt guilty. "Look... I didn't mean it like that."

"No!" Inuyasha said, turning from her. "You don't have to say anything. You don't trust me, it's fine."

"Of course I trus-"

"I said you dont have to say anything!" he yelled at her. "I don't care where your going, just be back in 3 days." With that he took of into the woods.

Kagome stood there in shock, tears filling her eyes before collapsing to the ground. Her fists pounded into the ground as the forest floor lit fire beneath her. Anger, pain, guilt, and many other emotions flooded out of her in those matter of moments before her movements stopped. She just sat there, silent tears running down her face.

"I can't..." she mumbled out looking to the sky. "I can't! I can't do this on my own. I-I wont. Please, give me help, send help!" She dropped her head again before getting an idea, looking up again she said in the strongest voice she could mutter. "I call coucil... I call council with Fire Bearers past."

She sat there for a moment, and nothing happened. Lowerig her head again, she stood up and started to walk away. Right before she got to the edge of the clearing, it started to shake lightly, a hot wind blowing around in a torrent. In a sudden blaze, fire errupted, but was gone as quickly as it came. Standing there in shock, Kagome looked up only to see for women of different ages standing before her.

Unsteadily she asked, "W-who are you?"

The elder one stepped forward. "We are the spirits of Fire Bearers past. I believe you called us."

**AN:** And there you have it people. sorry again for it taking so long. I know it might be shorter then most of my chapters. sorry for that too. well, anyway. i hope to update The Monk and the Miko soon. i gotta work out some kinks tho. anyway, please review and tell me what you think, and again, flames welcomed! bye-byes!

kagomes-wanna-be


	9. Authors Note

**Author's Note!**

OMG! im sorry everyone for how logn its taking for me to write this next chapter. Ive got really good ideas, and i actually had the first half of it done, but it somehow got erased! i was so upset and i only had it saved on here. so right now im trying to rewrite it like i originally had it. ill try to get it up as soon as possible, until then plz check out my other story and give me some ideas for it if you can, cuz im kinda stuck. anyway, i have to go now and im gonna start on the next chapter again. bye!

Love and thanks,

kagomes-wanna-be


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: **Ok, here it is FINALLY! The next chapter of The Fire Bearer! YAAAAAAAYYYY! Ok, so in reality. It's been forever since i updated, i know, im sorry. Iv been trying to figure this out, but i just havent gotten any real inspiration. So, sorry if it seems a bit pushed, cuz, well, frankly it is. I hope its still good tho. ENJOY!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 9: Pheonix

"We are the spirits of Fire Bearers past. I believe you called us."

Kagome stood in awe, her mouth hanging open and her eyes widened. "Your... what?"

The eldest of the four women sighed and said again, "We are the spirits of Fire Bearers past. Now, I believe you called upon us child, so why is it you look so surprised?"

"Wh-why amI so surprised?" she asked incredulously as she looked at them. "It's not like I expected it to work!" she cried out as she thrust her hands forwards towards them. The youngest of the women squeaked and jumped behind the girl next to her, who oddly looked much like her. The girl started to coo the other, telling her it'd be alright.

"Please, she scares easily." she spoke. "Oh, sorry." Kagome said and dropped her hands back down to her sides.

Once again, the eldest sighed at the antics before her. "Well, if you didn't expect it to work then why did you call for us?" she asked

Kagome turned her attention back to her, binking lightly. "Why?" she said, and repeated louder, "WHY? Why do you think? Maybe because I'm desperate, afraid, depressed, and feel like my worlds falling apart!" she cried out to them. "I mean, everything would be fine if it wasn't for-" she cut off her words and looked at the elder woman again. "for you." she finished. "I-it was you wasn't it? You were the one who went to InuYasha, your the reason everything has happened to me!"

Her aura started to flare lightly, her hair turning orange along the tips. The elder took a step back along with the others, the youngest hugging her, what Kagome had presumed, sister. "Calm down child." the eldest told her, putting her hand out in front of her shakily.

Kagome glared and snarled lightly, before sighing lightly. "Your right, I mean, why should I be so worked up? After all, you just ruined my life." she mumbled to herself lightly as her hair turned back to its black color.

The others sighed in relief as she calmed down and the second oldest, who didn't look much older then herself, step forward and asked, "Why is it your so bitter towards us?"

Kagome raised her eyes to her, suddenly full of tears. "Why?" she asked. "Why! Because my life is ruined! I can't go home and I think my Miko powers are dissapearing and... and... and because the only man I've ever loved... I-I can't love anymore." she said the last part quietly before collapsing to the ground in tears.

The second oldest looked at her in pity and walked to her cautiously, kneeling next to her. "Oh sweetheart I'm sorry." she said as she rubbed her back lightly. The elder stood forward, showing no pity or emotion of any kind. "Child... it is true. You may not love that man anymore."

These were not the words Kagome wanted to hear. Her entire composure crumpled as she started to sob uncontrolably, her arms clutching around her stomach. She growled lightly as she felt the one rubbing her back and swatted her arm away before standing up and darting away towards the end of the clearing, but abruptly a fire wall shot up, one that even she couldn't bring down. Her chest rose and fell in fury as she started to pound her fists on it, wanting it to shatter through the solid feeling fire, not caring how badly her hands burned. "Stop it at once!" the old woman cried to her, but she paid no mind, continuing.

There was a loud exploding sound and kagome looked behind her only to find the fire closing in. She couldnt get out. It spun around her, choking her with its non-existant smoke and dancing on her skin, but not burning her flesh as she would expect. She was confused before remembering just who the woman were, the heat of the fire dryiing her tears on her face as her mouth hung ajar lightly, but no heat came to her skin.

Around her she could see the shapes of the four woman, and the voice of the eldest came to her, peircing into her like the blade of a sword. "Fire Bearer... that is your name," she started. "You are no longer the Kagome Higurashi you once were. You are no longer a girl of future, you are no longer the most powerful miko, you are the Fire Bearer." Her words cut Kagome deeply, wrenching her heart this way and that as the flames continued to play across her vision, distorting the figures and making them flicker back and forth with the flames as the torrent of fire continued to spin around her, slowly turning her with it. "But, you are lucky child, for your miko powers were stronger then we had anticipated and could not be killed off entirely. You are still a miko, just with sleeping powers. You need to wake them up, before they become dormant forever."

She choked lightly, not on the smoke or flames of the fire, but from the words. She was still a miko! But... how did she wake her powers? She voiced her question to those in front of her, or were they behind her? She couldn't tell in this confusin world she was currently stuck in. "By becoming who you are." the words came vaguely.

"But I'm the Fire Bearer," she said. "I thought I already was who I am."

The voice chuckled. "You are Fire Bearer," it told her. "But you are also a creature of fire, you are special. You are the strongest, you... are the last." They paused, giving her a moment to swallow it down and ask any questions. When they found she wasnt, they continued. "We are each a creature."

The two youngest in the groups figures changed to fire foxes, much like that of Shippo, only bigger and all but the outershape unseen. "We were fire foxes." they spoke at the same and then there figures dissapeared from the fire, and no more noise came from them.

"I am a fire cat." spoke the second oldest, her own figure changing before dissapearing as well, leaving only the oldest.

Her figure changed to that of a bird. "I am the fire bird." she spoke to Kagome, but her figure did not leave the fire. "You, Fire Bearer, are the Pheonix." She informed Kagome, and her eyes widened lightly. "Become who you are, and you can awake your miko powers once again. Now, im afraid i must go child, a stranger approaches." And her figure disspeared as well.

Kagome was utterly confused now. She was a Pheonix? But she was human... er, demon. She shook her head, but the thoughts wouldnt leave her. Then she remembered what the elder woman said that someone was coming and she wondered who it was. She cried out as she fell down, the fire dissapearing from around her, not having realized that she was so high off the ground. She shook her head when she hit the ground before looking up. There, standing in front of her in all his glory and stature, was Sesshoumaru...

**AN:** ok, there you go, its over, its up. i blew through this in like, the last half hour. And i just want to say im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that i didnt post this earlier! i meant to, as it says in the first auther note at the top, but then my computer kept messing me up and hasnt let me sign in! but it finally did! yay! so, i hope you liked it, and that you enjoyed what i have so far. well, i gotta go get ready for a choir performance now. bye everyone!

kagomes-wanna-be


	11. Chapter 10

**AN:** So heres the next chapter, i hope you like it. Sorry that the last one was short, but i just needed to get it out there, and i sorta breezed through it. i might redo it later, not sure. and, for those of you who didnt see how Sesshomaru fit into the whole thing, well, he does. and youll especialyl find this in the sequal :P and yes, there will be a sequal. i have the basic idea for it, but now i just have to figure out how its going to end and whatnot, so, yeah.give me some time and itll be up!

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 10: Sesshomaru's Fear

There, standing in front of her in all his glory and stature, was Sesshoumaru...

Kagome jumped to her feet and faced him, her head spinning for half a second before returning to normal. "What do you want?" she asked him as she looked over him. He looked just like he always had, with the same emotionless face, same white and red outfit, same armor and same puffy tail slung over his shoulder. At his hip were both his swords, Tetsaiga and Tokijin, one for killing and one for life.

He simply stood there, lookin her over as well. He remembered her vaguely from the brief encounters they had had over the years, but she was different now. Her hair longer, her eye color different, and she no longer wore that wretched green and white outfit he hated so much. "You are InuYasha's new wench, are you not?"

Her eyes widened for a moment before squinting as she glared at him. "I am not his wench!" she yelled at him. "And you have no right of calling me such!"

He smirked lightly as he looked at her. "I believe I have the right to call you anything I wish... Fire Bearer," he added as he looked at her, her aura explaining who she was to him in graphic detail.

She snarled lightly as her hands clenched at her sides, her eyes starting to dance a bit. "My name is Kagome," she told him, still not used to the fact of being simply 'Fire Bearer'. "You will not refer to me as anything BUT, Kagome," she said firmly.

He smirked a bit bigger. "Again, I believe I have the right to calling you anything I wish," he said. "Now, how about killing that fire in your eyes," he said and drew his Tokijin.

Kagome smiled and fire formed on her hands as she looked at him. "Or perhaps I can wipe that smirk from your face," she said as her muscles tensed and she moved one foot forward towards him.

Without saying a word he started the battle, moving gracefully and slashing at her, but she blcked it and threw fire in his direction, singing a bit of his hair. He growled at this, pausing for a moment before moving in again for another attack. "FIRE STRIKE!" she yelled and fire shot out of her hand, much like a more powerful version of Shippo's fox fire and kept attacking with her hands and feet, her hands still glowing with fire as she punched at him, but he blocked the most of her attacks and but her on her shoulder lightly.

She looked down at the cut and frowned, nodding her head lightly. "Not bad," she said and looked up at him. "But how bout this... FIRE TORNADO!" she cried out and thrust her arms out, making a T as the sky went dark as fire started to form on the ground, raising into the sky and spinning around in counter clockwise directions all around them, her hair flying up and turning orange like it had before, looking like fire dancing on her head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" came a female voice and Kagome looked down to find a girl of about 16 standing amidst the fire, screaming as the moving fire tornados came closer to her.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as he saw the girl, neither having noticed her come onto the battle field. "RIN!" he screamed, his face covered in fear as he ran to her, as fast as he can, jumping straight through a small pilar of fire, not caring of the burns he recieved on his face and hair as he covered her, wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her to his chest to keep her safe from the fire as he roared in pain, being attacked again and again.

Kagome's eyes widened lightly and slowly, the fire stopped and she descended to the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she looked up at him. "Are you alright Lord Sesshomaru?"

She obviously couldnt see the back of his clothing, his armor and clothing shredded and destroyed. His skin was red and bleeding, burned severely all over as he grunted lightly, unwrapping his arms from her. "Get away Rin," he told her firmly.

"But-"

"NOW!" he bellowed, cutting her off. Her eyes widened at his tone and she nodded her head dumbfoundedly as she turned and ran from the field. He waited a moment before turning back to Kagome, murder in eyes as he looked at her furiously, breathing hard through his nose, his eyes bleeding red. "You will die for that," he said. "Prepare to-"

"You love her, dont you?" Kagome asked bluntly as she stayed her ground and the red dissapeared from his eyes as the question surprised him.

His expression snapped from surprised back to furious. "I would never love a human."

"Then your one hell of a hypocrit."

He snarled at her and drew his sword again, coming at her full force and slashing down, but she simply side stepped him. "Stay still wench."

"Is that why your always like this?" she asked, blocking each one of his blows. "Your always so uptight, never showing emotion, are... are you afraid to?"

"THIS SESSHOMARU IS AFRAID OF NOTHING!" He bellowed out again, his chest rumbling as he growled, his eyes glowing red again as he continued to attack her, using his other hand to swing his poison whips at her.

She simply continued to dodge his attacks, at times throwing a spark of flame at a whip that got to close. "Yes you are!" she retorted. "Your afraid that if you show emotion for her then people will know... YOUR AFRAID SHE'LL GET HURT!" she screamed out at him as she stopped moving and reached forward as he came at her, not expecting her to stop, he practically ran into her but she grabbed onto both of his hands, looking up at him, his face not far from her own. "You love her." she told him firmly, not giving him room to argue with her.

He looked at her surprised by her actions before growling again and trying to pull away, but her strength kept him there and he didnt understand how she could hold him. "Let me go wench," he told her, still snarling as he tried to free his hands from her grip.

"No," she started firmly. "you need to get over yourself Sesshomaru." she informed him. "One of these days you will have to show emotion, one day you will have to love, and one day... you will have to let her know."

He continued to fight for a moment before slowly starting down and looking down at her, his face back to unemotionless, but a flicker in his eyes. He slowly looked over her, his lips thin and then out to the woods in the direction Rin had run. "Im afraid iv underestimated you... Kagome," he said her name slowly, as though testing it to make sure it wasnt poisoness.

She smiled at him and let her hands loosen on his, but not taking them away. "I'm glad you feel that way," she said. "'Cause you see, I'm not stupid, and neither are you, Sesshomaru. You should have known all of this for a long time now." He looked down at her quietly, not saying anything and she sihed. "You really dont like saying much do you?" she asked and the most she got was a small eyebrow raise. She sighed again and shook her head as she took her hands from his, and after a moment he sheathed his sword.

He looked her over again and his brow furrowed together lightly. "Why do you not have the smell of my halfbrother on you?"

Her eyes widened lightly at the question, a bit confused. "I.. uh... wh-what do you mean?" she stumbled out.

He smirked lightly and shook his head as he turned to leave, grunting lightly from the pain that shot through his back as he remembered the burning on his back, his rage no longer hiding the pain from his mind. Kagome gasped lightly and rushed forward. "Shit... you need help," she said, looking over the wound.

He snorted lightly and stood straight again. "No i dont," he told her stubbornly and started walking again, but his walk was off.

She growled lightly and stepped in front of him. "Stop being so stubborn and let me help!" she insisted.

He glared up at her. "Why should I?" he asked. "None of this makes us friends."

She sighed lightly. "I KNOW that," she said. "But that doesnt mean we cant be allies, right?" she asked him, looking at him expenctently.He opened his mouth for half a second before closing it, not sure what to say. She smiled at his reaction and continued. "Look, were going to fight Naraku soon," she informed him. "And I think we're going to need more help, so maybe you could be on our team?" she asked him.

He looked down at her for a moment before up at the sky, seeing the first bits of grey tinting over the mountains. "I will fight against Naraku, but I will not be a part of your... 'team'," he said, using her word. "Where have you made camp?"

She smiled lightly and told him that it was in Keada's village, not too far from here and he nodded setting off. "Oh, wait!" she said as she saw the burns on his back again. "You're going to let me fix you up, right?"

He paused, turning his head lightly to see her from the corner of his eye. "We'll see," was all he said before walkin off into the woods for his own camp.

Kagome sighed as she looked around, nothing but the sounds of the first waking birds making their small noises. Standing there made her realize just how exhausted she was from the whole night and she yawned lightly. She slowly turned and started back towards the village sluggishly. She wanted to think about tonight,especially what thespirits of the Fire Bearers past had told her.But she figured she could just do it tomorrow, she should have the time...

**AN: **and thats chapter 10 ladies and gentlemen. i hope you liked it and that youll keep watching for the next chapter, which i hope to have up soon. theres only about 2 or 3 more chapters left, and they might be a bit short, so yeah, sorry bout that. but, either way, i plan on going out with a bang. and the Sesshomaru thing will make more sense once the sequal is out. It just makes it a bit of a convienence for how the next one will play out. so, yeah, well, plz reveiw, flames welcome, and later!

kagomes-wanna-be


	12. Chapter 11

**AN:** Ok, heres Chapter 11. I know, I'm going through these like, extremely fast, but I really want to finish it up and then move onto the sequal. Its gonna be awesome!... i hope sweatdrop but, either way, heres the next chapter! and thanks for the reviews! Enjoy

The Fire Bearer

By: kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 11: Kiss

Kagome made it to the village just as the sun rose over the mountains and smiled lightly, welcoming the warming feeling of the light against her skin as she stood outside the hut. She closed her eyes and breathed in the smell of the early morning, the bittersweet smell of fires from the awakening villagers reaching her nose.

"Kagome?" came a gruff voice from behind her, sounding a bit sleepy.

She turned around to see a blinking InuYasha and noticed that his eyes were squinting a bit. She smiled as she recognized his eyes were adjusting to the sunlight. "Hey, InuYasha," she said quietly as she looked down at the ground lightly, remembering her comments last night.

He looked at her as his eyes stopped blinking as much, finally getting used to the light. He noticed her eyes were tired and her shoulders slumped lightly. "Are you just getting in?" he asked her quietly and she nodded. "Why were you out all night?"

She sighed lightly and shrugged. "I ran into someone," she told him quietly as she went back over the night. Okay, so she had run into a few people... but it was basically the truth.

"Who?" InuYasha asked confused and then saw the cut across her shoulder, his eyes widening lightly. "What happened?" he asked her as he made his way over to her cautiously. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head slowly and looked up at him with a tired smile. "I'm fine," she told him. "I just want some rest."

He nodded, his mouth open a bit. She slowly turned to head inside but his voice stopped her. "What happened... earlier, I mean?" he asked her quietly, looking out at the trees away from her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Not now InuYasha," she told him quietly, her voice weary and strained a bit.

"Then when?" he asked as he snapped his head back over to her. "We have to talk about... this... whatever it is," he told her. "So why not now?"

"Because I'm tired!" she yelled as she turned back to him, looking at him with sarcastic amazement. "I'm tired, and I'm wounded, and I just want to sleep," she told him. "Don't you get that? Just... just let it go for now," she sayed exasperatedly and turned back to the hut, continuing along as her fists clenched lightly.

"Jsut let it go?" he persisted. "How do expect me to just... just let it go!" he walked in front of her, blocking her path. "I bared my soul to you earlier Kagome, and then all I get is cruel comments and snide remarks!"

"Well now you know how it feels!" she yelled back as she looked up at him. "Rude comments, snide little sayings, muttered words. Get over it InuYasha! Okay? Besides, you gave me a REASON earlier. Notsome heartfelt, soul lifting explanation. So why want to talk now? You've never... NEVER wanted to talk before. So why now, huh? Why now InuYasha?" her voice kept raising with every sentence she said, looking up at him with hurt and confusion. "I had to wait an extremely long time for you InuYasha. I think you can wait a little longer for me," she told him and moved around him.

Right before she got to the door he asked, "How long?", not even bothering to look at her.

She opened her mouth but closed it again and sighed, her eyes closing. "We'll see," was all she said before entering the hut.

As she walked into the hut, she saw Sango, Miroku, and Keada already up, but Shippo was still asleep. Miroku was strugglin to start a fire as Sango and Keada worked on breakfast. All three stopped and looked up at her with confused and concerned looks on their faces. She gave no answer, simply waved her hand in Miroku's direction, starting the fire and made her way to the back of the room. She slowly crawled under the blankets and rolled over away from all of them.

She layed there for a while, keeping her eyes opened as she thought over everythin again. The conversation with the four spirits kept flooding her mind and she couldnt help but remember what was said about never being able to love him again. She finally clsoed her eyes as they began to fill with tears and shook her head a bit, finally falling asleep.

---------------

Okay, so there was this princess. She lived up in an extremely high tower. She had everything she could ever need, but what she wanted was outside, becuase outside was where she was free. Outside she could be her oldself, before she had been locked up in this tower by an evil woman. Well, four evil women, actually.

So, at some point along the story, a prince had come by. But as it were, he was not there to save her. Honestly... she wasnt sure why he was there. A person from before she got locked up, probably. They talked for a while, and were getting along really well. She felt like her old self again, free, and happy... basically.

But then, they got in a fight, they yelled, and he left. She didnt know what happened, but she cried and cried. The four evil women showed up again, and told her that she could leave if she figured out how to escape and kill the dragon. The girl was confused but when she looked out the window, there, in all its glory, was a giant dragon. It was black and purple, and instead of fire, a deadly gas seemed to come out of its mouth. But thats not the weirdest part. It turned around, and on its back, lay a scar in the shape of a spider.

When she went to ask the evil women who kept her locked in the tower, they were gone. But something miraculous happened. Her body felt weird and started to tremble, slowly her body changed. Fire engulfed her body, but she did not burn. She grew a beak, but didnt squack like a normal bird. And then finally, wings replaced her arms.

She realized this was it, her chance to the outside world, back to her old self again. She ran for the window, she spread her wings wide... and jumped.

--------------

Kagome's eyes snapped open later that day. She could tell by the way the sun shone in through the window that it was around noonish, give or take an hour. She looked around for a moment before the noise from the outside world hit her. In a rush, she heard screaming and shouting, and the clashing of metal against metal. She sat up straight and ran outside, looking around. She blinked furiously at the blazing sunlight, trying to clear her vision.

"WIND SCAR!" came a voice from her left, and when she looked her eyes widened and she gasped lightly. There, in the middle of the village with people and animals running in a wild muck, was InuYasha and Sesshomaru in battle. Or, rather, InuYasha in battle and Sessomaru dodging his attacks gracefully.

"InuYasha!" she screamed as she ran towards them, waving her arms around.

"Stay out of this Kagome!" he yelled and continue to attack his brother. "Stay still you bastard!" he cried out and growled as he lifted his sword above him and slashed down at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome screamed out as she reached the battle, afraid that InuYasha might hit him.

Everyone looked at her confused, InuYasha loosing concentration on the battle and Sesshomaru hit him in the stomach, not enough to really hurt him, but to knock him back and to the ground. Sango and Miroku lost their stances for a moment and Kirara roared lightly as she transformed into her smaller forming, mewling and tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Sesshomaru brushed off his sleeves lightly and looked down at Kagome nonchallantly. "I had hoped for a more graceful entry," was all he said.

She laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head. "Yeah, sorry bout that," she said. "I guess I kinda forgot to tell them," she said, biting her lip as she smiled at him nervously, but all she got was another eyebrow raise. She sighed and turned back to the others just as InuYasha was reaching them. "Hey, guys," she started quietly. "Look, Sesshomaru's here 'cause i asked him to come, alright?"

The others looked at her a little shocked, not sure what to think. "What do you mean you asked him to come?" InuYasha clurted out. "Sesshomaru would never fight with us!"

"Thats just it, half-brother," Sesshomaru started, his voice dripping with distain as he said 'half-brother'. "I am not fighting with you, simply against Naraku. Don't go getting any ideas that this Sesshomaru would fight WITH a measily group of humans," he told them and slowly turned his body away and started in the other direction as though the conversation was now over.

"Well what about Kagome?" InuYasha said smuggly. "You seem to be rather pally with her and shes a-" his voice cut off and his eyes widened for a second before dropping to the ground.

"A what, half-brother?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his body just enough to look down at his brother. He smirked as he saw how his eyes were down. "That's right," he started. "Your little friend is no longer human InuYasha... I suppose that takes the novelty from her, now doesnt it?"

Kagome looked between the two of them as Sango and Miroku and the others looked at her. _The novelty?_ she thought to herself quietly. _What am I? Some item to show around? "Oh look, I'v got a human! Oh yeah, I'm cool!"_ She thought out to herself, imagining someone gloating about it. She growled lightly and shook her head from the thoughts, but when she looked back up, both Sesshomaru and InuYasha were gone. "Where... whered they go?" she asked as she looked around the village.

Sango pointed in one direction as Miroku pointed in the other. Kagome frowned at them and raised an eyebrow. Sango looked at Miroku and glared lightly. She sighed and looked at Kagome as he dropped his hand. "InuYasha went that way," she said, pointing in the direction she had been. "And Sesshomaru went the othe- EEEEE!" she cried out, turning and giving a sharp slap to Miroku. "PERVERT DONT DO THAT!"

Kagome sighed and shook her head as she turned in the direction that InuYasha had gone and started that way. She picked up his presence after a few steps and followed it, leaving behind the sounds of the village as she made it into the forest. She looked around tiredly, finding it almost amazing that everytime she entered the woods, she was still amazed. Back in her time, all you had was concrete and tall buildings and smog blocking out the rest of the world. I mean, sure, there were still those beatuiful and natural places, but there werent enough of them left. Not like this. She could never get tired of this sight.

She stopped walking for a moment as she thought over it. She never would get tired of this sight would she? Not like she easily did back inTokyo. Everything was so generic there and all the same. Even if everything in these woods were relatively the same things, trees, bushes, animals, they would never get old. Every different one was the same and yet totally different no matter what you did. Kagome smiled and continued along, running her hands over the bark of the trees.

She stopped walking again as she made it to a spot where the sun filtered in through the trees. She closed her eyes and tilted her face up towards the sun, enjoying the light on her face. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought to herself._ This is ho-_

But her thoughts were cut off as she felt lips pressed hard against her own. Her eyes snapped open and she saw InuYasha there, kissing her hard and was too stunned to do anything. Slowly, he pulled away and looked at her, his eyes open and breathing hard. "Anything?" he asked her and she looked at him confused. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes. "I mean... I mean did you feel anything?" he asked her.

She thought for a moment, confused about what he meant before her eyes widened. She looked up at him, her mouth opening and closing for a moment, trying to find what she was supposed to say. She took a deep breath and looked at him, straight into his eyes. "No."

**AN:** ohhhh... cliffy... well, if you look at it the right way its a cliffy :P so, yes, the plot is developing. isnt it fun? so, anyway, i hope you liked this chapter and please keep checking back often cuz i plan on just getting through these ones as fast as i can so that i can get to the sequal, as i said earlier. so, yes, please review! flames welcome!

kagomes-wanna-be


	13. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE. I TOOk THIS CHAPTER OFF AND PUT IT BACK UP BECAUSE IT DIDN'T SHOW UP UNTIL, LIKE, 12 LAST NIGHT. SO IM GONNA REPOST THIS CHAPTER AND I ADDED A COUPLE OF NEW THINGS. SO, YEAH, HERE IT IS. AND FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ALREADY READ IT, THE CHANGES AREN'T BIG ENOUGH TO WHERE YOU'D HAVE TO REREAD IT. JUST TO LET YOU KNOW! THANKS A BUNCH!**

**AN: **Okay, I know that everyone is asking about parinings now. Everyone's asking me if its gonna be InuYasha and Kagome, or Sesshomaru and Kagome or what. Well, its going to be a surprise couple, in the sequal to this story. Noone will be coupled in this story, and I'm not going to let out who the couples will be. But believe me, the couple is nobody your imagining or thinking about, because they arent even in this story as of yet. But, no, its not an Original Character. So, yes, let your imaginations run, and ask all you want, but I'm not going to let you know who the coupling is. So, please keep reading and then go onto the sequal to find out. Thanks a bunch!

The Fire Bearer

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 12: Lost Fates

"No."

InuYasha looked at her, hurt in his eyes for a moment before closing them and sighing, nodding his head. When he opened them and looked at her, he didn't look hurt, or jealous, or angry. He looked almost... understanding.

Kagome looked at him a bit confused, almost scared at his reaction. Was he really cool with this? "Are... are you okay?" she asked quietly as she looked at him, her brows furrowing together lightly.

He half shighed half laughed and nodded, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. "Well... not like there's anything we can do at this point," he said to her, leaving her mouth gaping.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" she all but screamed at him, her arms spread out at her sides. "You... you... your just... giving up!" she screamed. "You never just 'give up' InuYasha!"

"Well what the hell do you want me to do!" he yelled back at her. "Do you want me to get on my knees and beg like a dog for you to feel something! I'm sorry, but I'm not going to do that!" he told her firmly, his eyes digging holes into her own.

She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, not being able to find anything to say. He was right. What could he do? What could either of them do? She didn't feel anything, and that meant there was nothing. But what about him? She cleared her throat to keep it from cracking and looked at him. "Well... wh-what about you?" she asked quietly. "Did you feel anything?"

He looked up at the sky, sighing as he linked his hands behind his neck, his elbows pointed out and shrugged a bit. "Well... yeah, i guess," he told her. "I mean, I loved you, I should feel something shouldn't I?" he asked and looked down at her, smiling lightly.

"But I love you-"

"Oh cut the crap Kagome," he said, rolling his eyes a bit and clicking his tongue. "Stop speaking in the present, ok? You LOVED me, not love me," he told her, not giving her much room to argue.

She opened her mouth again before closing it and thinking. She closed her eyes and sighed for a moment, sniffling a bit as she blinked away the tears. "It wasn't supposed to go like this," she said quietly. "We were supposed to fall in love, go through all these battles and hardships, prove our love, and then... just... live happily ever after," her voice was quiet as she thought. She continued, as though not even talking to him, but to herself. "It looks like our fairytale got twisted somewhere. The prince isnt gonna save the princess, and shes gonna have to slay the dragon alone."

He looked down at her, raising an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked, but she didnt answer him.

Everything seemed to make sense now. Everything that the4 women hadsaid, everything leading up to this point, everything... just, everything.Even her dream from the previous night, which hadn't made any sense before, now made sense. She was a princess, trapped by 4 women, who had lost her prince. And then outside, was her greatest enemy who she needed to destroy on her own. There were only two things missing from the story. She needed wings... and where was her tower?

"Nothing," she told him, shaking her head. "Nothing you really need to worry about." she smiled at him a bit and sighed as she looked around. "I died, and thenI was brought back. That wasn't the plan."

"I know," he said quietly.

She looked at him with sad, tired eyes. "We lost our fates."

"I know," he said, nodding his head slowly.

"I loved you," she said quietly, her voice strained as she kept her eyes on him.

He looked down at her with the same tired eyes. He slowly dropped his arms and nodded his head as he turned around and started to walk away. "I know."

----------------

The next few days went by as the normally did. Sesshomaru kept coming around every so often, to find out when the battle was going to happen. They kept getting bits of information from different sources, like exceeding levels of miasma in one area or another. Kagome stayed quiet most of the time, and so did InuYasha, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They just didn't have much to talk about anymore. They got used to it after a while though and had there small conversations or smiles or laughs every once in a while.

They had been traveling to different villages every so often when their help was needed. They even gained a few more shards along the way. But that was it. Any lead they followed about miasma or somethin of the sort just turned out to be nothing.

Kagome never spoke of her encounter with the four women from that night. And noone ever asked about what had happened or why she had been gone all night. She kept thinking about what they had said, especially about the phoenix. She still didn't understand, even with the dream. She was a phoenix? But how could she be a phoenix? She kept getting extremely frustrated by all of it. And it didn't help that her miko powers were weakening still and it took all of her concentration to sense a jewel shard in a demon.

Everything had been building it up it seemed, all the battles, the encounter with Naraku and the truth about Kikyo. Now all they needed was the climactic conclusion to it all. But... what was it? And when would it happen? Everything had seemed to come to a stand still now.

But then again, most things happen when you least expect it...

-------------

"SHUT UP!" InuYasha's screamed.

"But I'm hungry!" Shippo protested from his perch on Sango's shoulder.

"I said to SHUT UP!" he yelled again as he looked back at him, murder in his eyes.

Shippo whimpered lightly and sat back as Kagome sighed and shook her head. "InuYasha, give him a break," she said. "We haven't had a rest in a while and haven't eaten in hours."

InuYasha growled as Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "Yeah you big bully!" he yelled, obviously having a death wish.

"Why you..."

"Oh come now, InuYasha," came Miroku's voice. "Let us rest at least for a while. We haven't rested since breakfast, which was hours ago."

InuYasha sighed, his shoulder's slumping as he realized he wasn't going to win this one. "Fine," he mumbled lightly and walked over to a little cove in the trees by the side of the road. "We can rest here."

The others sighed lightly in relief and walked over, sitting down onto the ground and starting to make a fire for lunch. Shippo and Sango went out to get wood for the fire as Miroku went out looking for something to cook. Kagome sighed and leaned against a tree, closing her eyes as InuYasha jumped up into its branches.

He looked down at her as she closed her eyes, noticing she was concentrating hard for one reason or another. "Hey, you alright?" he asked her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him in the branches, smiling lightly. "Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night," she told him.

"No, not that," he said, jumping down fromt he trees and sitting next to her. "You've been thinking about something lately. What is it?"

She shook her head lightly and shrugged. "Nothing," she told him. "Nothing you need to worry about."

He sighed lightly and looked forward as he heard the others coming back. "If you say so."

The others came back into the clearing and smiled at them as they saw them sitting together. They hadn't told them about anything that had happened between the two of them. "I caught some rabbits," Miroku told them as Sango and Shippo set up the wood for a fire.

"Hey, Kagome, could yo-" but they didn't even have to finish as she waved her hand lightly towards the piled wood, setting it ablaze. "Thanks," they said in unison and took the rabbits from Miroku and Sango started to clean them.

"Anything else you guys want help with?" she asked them, wanting to do something.

"No, but thank you," Miroku said. "We just need you to keep your senses open in case any jewel shards come near."

"Oh..." she said quietly and leaned back against the tree. "O-okay," she told them, smiling at them brightly and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate.

They all looked at each other a bit confused but shrugged it off for the moment and continued with whatever they were doing. After a while Kagome opened her eyes and looked around. "Sesshomaru's coming," she told them as she stood up.

InuYasha growled lightly at the thought of his half-brother. "Why did we have to let him fight with us?"

"He's not fighting with us," Kagome corrected him. "He's just fighting against Naraku as well."

InuYasha rolled his eyes, muttering a 'whatever' under his breath just as Sesshomaru made it into the clearing. Jaken followed along with Aun, Rin perched on his back. He looked over them for a moment before his eyes landed on Kagome. She smiled lightly as she saw Rin before looking back at him. "What can do for you Sesshomaru?" she asked kindly.

"I know where he is," was all he said as he looked at them. Miroku and sango stood up and InuYasha turned back around, his ears twitching in Sesshomaru's direction.

Kagome looked at him, her mouth left open lightly before closing her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again, looking at him seriously, her eyes a deeper color. "Take us."

**AN:** and there you go, chapter 12. isnt it exciting? next chapter will be the beggining of the battle, and then the next chapter is probably going to be a lot shorter then the others, followed by an Epilogue/Prologue and leads into the sequal. so please stick around and keep reading on. I hope you like the next chapter, where the battle begins. So please review, flames welcomed, and keep checking in!

kagomes-wanna-be


	14. Chapter 13

**AN:** thanks for all the reviews, and plz send many, many more. So, heres the next chapter and the beginning of the end for this story. I hope you have all liked this story very much and enjoy the sequal even more. But, warning, thischapter is a bit more.. uhh... vulgar, I suppose you could say. More cussing, and maybe some graphic death scenes, though,I'm sure that a few of youout there will be rejoicing over it cough cough hint hint.So, without further adue, the next chapter!

The Fire Bearer

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 13: The Dragon

"Take us."

Kagome and the others followed Sesshomaru at break-neck speed. They had left Shippo and Rin behind with Jaken and Aun, much against their liking. But they couldn't have any of them in the way or getting hurt. So they had said there goodbyes and left. Kagome never mentioned about the look on Sesshomaru and Rin's faces when he explained she had to stay.

She could feel the power coming strongly in waves. It was coming from a very remote area of Japan, one that normally didn't have many demon infestations. However this time it was different. It felt as though ever demon in the country had congrigated there.

Finally, the demons started to appear, slowly but surely. They would jump out from the darkness of the forest, from behind bushes or out of trees but they were quickly taken care of. More and more kept appearing, sometimes in groups, but more frequently alone as the scenery around them whisked by, their feets hitting the ground hard yet gentle enough to not make a sound, the leaves on the forest floor lifting behind them.

Kagome could feel the energy growing stronger with every step, and slowly the smell of miasma filled her nose. Her muscles stiffened as she kept running along, her hands clenching tightly under the sleeves of her shirt, her nails digging into her palm, drawing her blood.Her eyes widened and she slowed down a bit and looked down. Her finger nails had become longer and sharper.

"Kagome come on!" InuYasha yelled as he ran in front of her, not stopping for her and slashing at another demon.

She looked down at her hands again and felt a surge of energy run through her. She felt her body pulse once, heat in her veins and started to run, unaware that red was seeping into her eyes.

She caught up with InuYasha and Sesshomaru in no time, Sango and Miroku flying a bit behind them on Kirara. InuYasha and Sesshomaru's heads turned towards her as she ran ahead, her body tilted forward a bit and face stiff. InuYasha noticed the red ringing her eyes but didn't have anytime to say anything about it as he saw her smirk.

She pulled ahead of them and slammed one foot to the ground, pushing off of it into the air with a smirk on her face. A group of demons appeared out of the trees above them and she wirled around, slashing across them and dropping to the ground as their bodies fell in peices. The others stopped for a second, their eyes wide at what they saw, but Kagome took no notice and simply continued on her way, flexxing her fingers and newly added claws.

InuYasha turned and looked at Sesshomaru, his eyes wide, but Sesshomaru didn't return his look. Only a flicker of curiosity as he took off again, InuYasha slowly following behind him.

Kagome's smirk never left her face, as she continued to slash her way along, leaving bits of bodies in her wake. Her breathing became heavier, her limbs began to shake, and her mind became so fuzzy that she almost didn't see the end of the forest, and ran straight over its edge.

Her eyes widened as she stopped, the near fall sending a shock through her, as she dug her heels into the ground, her claws dragging along. She stayed there for a moment, blinking before standing up. As she looked around, she was amazed. Everything was so sharp, the sounds of the demons, the feel of the evil energy, and the hideous scene before her.

A huge canyon lay in the middle of the forest, trees hanging off the edges at all points as though this section of the forest had simply gone missing, leaving a huge gaping hole in its place. Inside the gorge, thousands of demons ran from place to place in clusters, some fighting against each other. Naraku stood on the other side of the gorge, straight across from her a smirk playing his lips as his arm snaked around Kikyo's waist.

Kagome snarled, the red ringing her eyes growing as her knuckles cracked, flexing her fingers and claws. The demons below turned there heads up almost simultaneously, hearing the crack of her knuckles over the crowd and started roaring in bottled up energy, ready to sink their fangs and claws into her flesh. Well, try, anyway.

"Ah, so you've made it," Naraku said over the crowd of demons. They looked up at him and he waved his hands, silencing them.

"Did you have any doubt?" she asked, smirking lightly. "I see that you have others doing your dirty work for you even in the end Naraku."

His lip twitched as he tried not to snarl, but finally surpressed it to look at her. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as the others appeared behind her. They stayed behind her though, not sure what to do as she looked back at them, seeing the red tinge had grown. They didn't know what she was planning, or if they were even a part of it, so for the moment they decided to do nothing.

"I'm glad you brought your entourage."

"Shut the hell up Naraku!" InuYasha yelled, having already broken the whole, 'Lets stay back and watch' thing.

"Ah, but it's so much more fun to mess with you," he said, smilingas he took a step back and then behind Kikyo. InuYasha's eyes widened as Naraku smirked.

"Kikyo!" he screamed, but it was too late as Naraku put his hand to her back, shoving her over the edge. "KIKYO!" InuYasha ran forward, to the edge of the cliff, ready to jump and save her but Kagome lunged to the side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep him from going over the edge.

Kikyo screamed all the way to the bottom, where she hit hard. You couldn't hear the sound of the collosion from the demons roaring as they fought there way to the remaining flesh, hungry for the blood. Kagome grimaced at the sight, turning her head from it and closing her eyes as InuYasha stared, eyes wide at the picture before him.

"You see!" came Naraku's voice over the demons, laughing under his breath. "Everyones expendable!"

"FUCK YOU!" InuYasha screamed as he fought against Kagome's hold around him, clawing at the air in front of him as though it were Naraku.

Kagome squeezed her eyes tighter shut and turned her head a bit further as everyone stood behind them, not sure what to do. Naraku was evenmore twistedthen they thought he was, and now they were supposed to fight him? What were they doing? A thousand thoughts ran through their minds as they watched at the mass of demons, throwing themselves at others and wounding each other over the warm flesh.

"InuYasha, calm down," Kagome said quitely into his ear, but he didn't listen as he continued to fight at her, clawin at air and trying to free her grip, but she held him too strong. She knew what Kikyo had done to him, all of them. They all knew, but they also knew that there was no way this could be easy on him.

"NO!" he screamed, but his movements started to slow, his tense muscles relaxing a bit. "No..." he said quitely, almost at a whisper as he let his arms drop back down.

Kagome kept hold on him, her eyes closed. But they opened as she felt herself pulse. It was small, and sudden, but definately noticable. She looked down at InuYasha, but he was just as he had been, not having taken any notice to it. She shifted her eyes a bit, wondering what it could have been. She slowly unwrapped her arms from around him, but have way, she pulsed again. She froze as she looked around, she saw Naraku in the distance, chuckle and say something, but her ears didn't catch it. They actually didn't catch anything, she realized. Her head spun from side to side as she stepped back from InuYasha quickly, as though he were infected with something.

"Kagome... are you alright?" Sango asked, but her words fell deaf. Kagome continued to step back, and looked at Naraku, thinking he had something to do with it. But her suspicions were proven wrong as he looked at her, raising an eyebrow at her as though as confused as she was. He opened his mouth and said something again, but again she did not hear it. Then she saw the edges of her vision tinging red.

She took another step back and InuYasha looked at her. His mouth moved as he said something, but she pulsed again and her vision filled with more red. She felt her muscles tense in her body, making her stiffen, harder to move. They all looked at her like she was insane, filled with concern and Naraku smirked. He thought that he had her, she couldn't move, and victory would be his.

Her muscles continued to tense, cramping up and making her body twitch. Naraku raised his hands, yelling something to the demons below. They started howling, banging against each other as they took off to their edge of the gorge, climbing up the walls. The others had to turn their eyes from her, but moved in close to her, not wanting to leave her open as the demons made their way towards her. Her eyes closed as she trmbled, her jaw clenching together and grinding her teeth.

The demons drew closer, and she tried to move, but found her body unable to move at all from her will. Her energy began to build up, wanting to move, her muscles only starting to hurt as she tried. She managed to open her mouth. "Get... away..." she said her voice quiet and gruff.

"What?" InuYasha asked as he turned to her, his eyes wide. "Did... did you say something?" The others turned to look at her, sitll in fighting stance with their bodies towards the oncoming group of demons.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" she screamed, using everything she could. Her eyes opened wide in a flash, showing the bright red of them, the entire world clouded by the red in them. She growled, her body crmbling to her knees as her breathing quickened, her heart beating faster then it ever had. She tried to make her body calm down, but it wouldn't listen. The others were so taken back by this that they lost their stances, falling back a bit from the waves of power coming from her. Her hands lifted, her knuckles popping as they twitched in front of her face. She clentched them back together and looked forward. The demons finally reached the edge of the cliff, and jumped straight over it, 10 feet in the air. But Kagome was right there to meet them.

Her body finally let go, loosening the muscles as fire errupted around her hands and feet, but it was more then just fire. The pink of mikopower surrounded her aura, covering her in it. InuYasha, Sesshomaru, and Kirara had to step back, feeling the burning of the purification power singing against them. Her body shot straight into the air, sending waves of fire and miko power, slashing wildly at any demon that got in her way, noise coming back to her in a sudden clash, the noise almost deafening.

Naraku's eyes widened. She had just taken out his entire first line of demons in a single swipe. He snarled as he felt her energy drift to him, and saw the scene before him. She looked insane, her eyes wide and red. After a minute, he realized what was happening. She was turning into her full demon form, whatever that was, and it had unleashed her miko powers with it. He smiled, this could be fun. Now he would have a real challenge to fight.

"I see your becoming your demon!" he called over the roar of the demons. "Perhaps you would like to see my new one!"

Kagome's eyes shifted over to him, standing at the edge of the cliff, her stance eratic. Her arms were out by her sides, held out a bit with her fingers spread apart. She took deep breaths through her teeth, snarling at him as her feet and heels dug into the dirt. He smirked as his body errupted in miasma, swirling and twisting in the spot he had been. It overflowed into the gorge, killing some of the demons below fast, some of the others taking longer to drop as most scrambled to find a way out of the hole. The miasma continued to twist in a dangerous vortex, grewing higher and higher until it was a good 200 feet in the air. Kagome started to shake again, itching to see what he was doing and wanting to fight him as the fire started to grow up her arms and legs, her body bending forward lightly. The miasma finally faded to show what was hidden inside of it. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a giant creature, black and purple, miasma spilling from its mouth and a spider scar on its back. Before Kagome stood a giant dragon.

"Like it?" came Naraku's booming voice, ragged from his drastic change. "It's my new form, took a while to get, but I think it was worth it. Now, change for me Kagome. Lets begin!"

Kagome pulsed again as her mind reeled. Her vision went blurry as she turned to look over her should at the others. They were staring at her in shock and confusion. But she also saw something else in their eyes. Fear.

She turned forward again and closed her eyes. She didn't want to be feared, especially by them. But she looked down at herself, and she couldn't blame them. She cried out and looked forward again, her mouth open, showing growing fangs in them. This was it, she realized. She had her dragon to slay and as she looked forward, over the cliff, she noticed just how high up it was. This was her tower.

She cried out again and started for the edge, leaving behind the screams of the others as she made it to the edge. Fire and the pink swirls of miko power grew around her, and she spread her arms... and jumped.

**AN:** Ok, so there it is. The begginning of the end. Only one chapter left and then the epologue. Sorry it was so long, i didn't think it would be that long. Well, please keep an eye out for the next chapter, and the upcoming sequal. PLEASE REVEIW! thanks a million!

kagomes-wanna-be


	15. Chapter 14

**AN:** Here it is, the final installment of The Fire Bearer. It's been a long time writing, and I'v loved all the positive feedback from everyone. I really hope you'll keep it up for the sequal, which I'm hoping to start up real soon. Thank you again, for everything. So, as not to make you wait any longer, here is the final chapter.

The Fire Bearer

kagomes-wanna-be

Chapter 14: Finally

She spread her arms... and jumped.

The others screamed behind her, darting forward to catch her as before she was too far gone, but they were too late. The demons below looked up and started howling again as they saw her dropping to the ground, ready for their next meal, but quickly filled with fear. The fire grew around her body fast, the miko energy flowing free around it as her eyes stayed locked on the ground below her. Her body trembled, every muscle tense. The demons started to screech in pain as she got closer and closer, the miko energy burning them as they fought to get out of the hole again. But they never escaped.

"KAGOME!" InuYasha screamed as she hit the bottom, but they never saw her body hit. Fire erupted in a blinding flash, spreading out like a ripple across the gorge, killing all of the demons instantly with the blast. All that were left was Naraku and Kagura, who had been above them on her feather the whole time.

Naraku looked through the fire in surprise. She had killed them, all of them. But where was she? "Show yourself!" he howled to the fire, the entire gorge full of fire to the brim, pink swirling in it, making them all back up a bit. "You can't be dead yet! WHERE ARE YOU FIRE BEARER!"

A cry come from the fire as some came flying out of it, as large as Naraku in his dragon form, straight at him with dangerous speed and accuracy. Naraku cried out as the creature slammed striaght into his chest, knocking him off balance. A sizzling noise came from him as his flesh burned on his chest, from fire and miko energy. The creature dug its talons into Naraku's sides and started dragging it backwards, flapping its amazingly gigantic wings. He cried out again as it finally got him to the edge, turning its body fast, knocking him off balance again and straight into the gorge, full of fire, but the fire didn't burn him.

They got a good look at the creature as it finally turned around, opening its mouth to cry out again. It was a giant bird, with a wing span of hundreds of feet. The creature had feathers of orange, red, and pink mixed together, fire coming off of its tail and the tip of its wings. The eyes were blood red, and it only took them a moment to realize this was Kagome. She was a giant phoenix.

"You bitch!" Naraku screamed, junging foreward and slashing her across her chest. She cried out in agony, opening her beak again and shooting fire at him, almost as though she were the dragon. He cried out and attacked at her again, but she grabbed his arms, digging her talons into his wrists, flapping her wings as fast and strong as she could, creating a huge, strong gust that put out a good amount of the fire. Slowly, he started to drag upwards as she pulled him, digging her talons farther and farther into his flesh until they scraped bone.

Naraku screamed out again, opening his mouth and letting miasma blow out of it, like a huge torrent of fire, hitting her straight in the face. She cried out, letting him go and bein knocked back against the wall of the gorge. She cried out again as her wings flapped furiously, aiming at her face as though to clean it off. Her eyes were closed as they stung from the pain of the miasma, the poison burning them. Naraku used this to his advantage and shot forward again, grabbing her wings and pushing the against the wall, holding them there with his claws, peircing straight through her wings to the rocks.

She cried out in pain, fighting furiously to get away from him. She wouldn't let him win, not now. She was so close! If only she could... Finally, she was able to lift her legs enough and shove him off of her, digging intothe burn wound on his chest. She opened her eyes, hardly being able to see from the direct contact with miasma, making her practically blind. Her wings were killing her, hurting worse then she imagined. She flapped them, but was hardly able to move them without excrutiating pain stopping her. How could she fly now? She closed her eyes, screaming out again in angst as she didn't know what to do.

Her eyes opened again as she heard a cry from above. She was barely able to see, but she could see the distinct yellow energy fly through the sky at Naraku. It could only have come from the Wind Scar. If she could smile, she would have, remembering that her friends and loved ones were still there with her. Naraku gasped lightly, being knocked forward, having forgotten they were there as well. He growled before chuckling lightly and turning towards the cliff they stood on. "DIE!" he screamed, shooting towards them. Kagome gasped, she couldn't let them get hurt!

She pushed aside the screaming pain of her wings, and took off after him at top speed. She flew as fast as she could, fire and dirt shooting past her as her eyes squinted, trying to keep the wind out of them and keep focused on her target. The others sent their weapons and attacks at him, but she knew it would have no effect, and it didn't. He just continued at them. Seconds away from them, Naraku and Kagome collided in a fury of orange and purple. She sent both of them straight into the dirt and rock wall, making the above cliff crumble.

"Kirara!" Sango screamed as the cat took into the sky, Sango and Miroku jumping on its back as InuYasha and Sesshomaru jumped into the surrounding trees to avoid falling to the gorge's floor, crushed by rubble.

InuYasha's eyes darted across the gorge, with everyone else. They didn't see any movement. Where were they? Were they still alive? Slowly, a large pile of debri started to move. They all held their breath, wondering who it was emerging from the rocks.

They all let their breathe out in relief as they saw Kagome's orange form emerge slowly from the rock. However, she was not in good shape in any sense of the word. One of her eyes was closed and swollen, she was bloody and dirty everywhere, one of her tallons seemed to be missing and her left wing seemed to be twisted the wrong way. Sango's eyes watered, and she had to turn from the sight, unable to watch her friend suffer so much.

The other's did not turn their eyes however, unable to do so. They were glad she was still standing, but they had a feeling it was not over. And they were right.

A minute later, another area of the rock started to shake and move until Naraku's own hideous form emerged. He was in no better shape then Kagome, but his feet were still moving. He could attack while she was renderred nearly helpless, just standing there. He smirked as he looked her over, realizing this for himself. "Helpless are we now, Fire Bearer?" he asked, his eyes gleaming evilly as her good one glared at him. She merely snorted at him, her nostrils flaring in fury as the fire started to grow around her again, miko energy also returning to as strong as it had been, and growing.

"Oh, do calm down. I promise that this wont hurt... much!" he added at the last moment, shooting out at her, his body practically dissapearing as it neared her.Her eye shone lightly before she closed it, and spread herwings as much as she could, her head tilting back.

"What is she doing?" InuYasha cried, looking from her to the others. Miroku exchanged hima glance, but didn't say anything. Sesshomaru, however, never took his eyes from the scene, staring intently with his hand grasping the hilt of Tokejin tightly.

Just as Naraku was about to hit her, her body dissapeared. He slid to a hault in surprise and looked around, not sure what happened. He turned around a few times, looking for her, but couldn't find her. A cry came from above him, and as all their eyes shifted up, a blurry orangish-red creature shot down from the sky, faster then most of them could keep their eyes up with. Naraku's eyes widened and he screamed as the blur collided with him. They didn't see it though, as they creature burst into flame and miko energy as soon as it hit him.

They knew it was Kagome and gasped, their eyes widening as they saw the scene unfold. The same thing as when she jumped from the cliff happened, fire and miko energy shooting out in all directions, rippling across the ground and up the walls of the canyons. InuYasha and Sesshomaru had to jump back again to not be burned from the pure energy, Kirara, flying higher into the air as well.

Naraku screamed in the torrent of fire, but they couldn't see neither him nor Kagome. After long moments, the screaming stopped, and no noise was left but the crackling of fire against the miko energy. They stood there for a long while, their eyes shifting over the fire for any sign of either Naraku or Kagome.

Finally, the fire started to dissapate, and the miko energy died down enough for them to move to the edge of the gorge again. They stood there as the fire continued to slowly blow out until two distinct figures could be seen. One was Naraku's, charred and burned. Evidently dead.

They had no time to celebrate this however, for they all made their way into the gorge as soon as possible to the other figure. Kagome lay on the ground, her body wounded, bloody, and dirty. But she was no longer a phoenix, but the human formed Kagome.

"Kagome!" InuYasha screamed as he made it to her. He was singed by the pure aura around her, but he didn't care, pushing straight through the pain and kneeling next to her. She layed on her side, one arm behind her back and the other's hand clenched intoa very tight fist.

Her eye slowly opened, not able to open the other one, swollen and bloody. "Inu-" she started, but couldn't finish asshe coughed, blood spewing from her mouth as she did.

"Shhh..." InuYasha said, rubbing her side and runnin his hand over her hair. "Don't talk, you're going to be fine."

She smiled lightly through the coughing, her lips coated in blood. "We'd like to think, wouldn't we?" she asked, her voice cracked and pained as she opened her eye again to look at him. "I'm sorry InuYasha, I failed you."

"No... no you didn't," he told her, his voice pained and shaky. "Naraku's dead! You killed him Kagome, it's all over now."

"No.. n-not that..." she said quietly, and opened her clenched fist, showing him a half finished Sacred Jewel. "I wasn't able to finish the jewel... like I was-" she paused, coughing again. "L-like I w-was supposed..." she didn't finish as her eye closed, her hand still layed open.

"No!" he yelled, slamming his hands on the ground as he looked at her. "Kagome! Come on, keep yourself awake! You'll be fine!" he voice trembled as his shoulders started to shake.

Sango bit her lip, fighting her sobs as she turned around, Miroku catching her. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing silently into his shoulder, unable to watch. Sesshomaru just stood there, his eyes soft, but face and stance as stoic as ever.

"I... I-I'm sorry... I-InuYasha..." she said, her voice barely audible. She didn't move after that, she didn't breath, and she didn't speak.Her body burst to flame before they could do anything, and once the flames died down, nothing was left but her ashes. She finally found her peace, her heart finally stopped beating, and she was finally dead.

**AN: **It's finally over, nothing but the epilogue left to the story. Wow... I actually cried a small bit as I wrote this. I hope I didn't cause any of you too many tears. Well, Kagome's finally at peace, and she's finally dead. I'm sure that most of you are wondering what I could possibly do to create a sequal where the main character is dead, but it's my own secret and you'll find out once the sequal is written. Well, 'til then, laugh hard, rock on, and live long.

kagomes-wanna-be


	16. EPILOGUE

**AN:** Ok, this is the Epilogue/Prologue. It basically explains everything that goes into the next story and some of the unanswered stuff from this story. Now, first I'm gonna answer a few questions ppl keep on asking me.

1) InuYasha and Kagome are NOT going to be together. I promise you this now. The character coupling for Kagome is still, and will remain, a mystery until the sequal is published. Sorry to those who read this story thinking that it would be an Inu/Kag paring.

2) I don't know when the sequal will begin being published. I want to get the first couple of chapters written before I start posting, rather then just putting down whatever I want like I did for this story. In fact, I hardly know what the sequal is about as of yet, but I have a much better idea now that I wrote the final chapter. It became a bit more clear.

3) As for the whole "Rise from the ashes" thing, I dobelieve you've hit the nail on the head. I do know about that, I read up on phoenixs a small bit(unfortunately didn't learn how to spell it until the last few chapters, though.:P). However, I try to make sure that nothing in my stories is as it seems, and I enjoy throwing twists to throw people off track. So keep the ashes in mind, but don't believe that's all your getting.

Now, with that done and said, I believe I will move to the Epilogue/Prologue. Enjoy.

The Fire Bearer

kagomes-wanna-be

EPILOGUE

Naraku was dead, Kagome was dead, and the Sacred Jewel was only half completed. They didn't know what to do, and stayed in a fog for a long time after the final battle. They burned Naraku's body, burrying his ashes in a sealed vase inside a shrine they built to hold in his evil spirit. They gathered Kagome's ashes, giving her her own shrine next to the one the Sacred Jewel had been kept in when Kikyo was still alive. Inscents were always burning inside and around her shrine, and the villagers always placed fresh flowers in front of it. They frequently stopped by the shrine during the day, praying for their lost friend and protector.

Shippo cried for days when he saw them return with her ashes, they never even had to tell him the exact story. Though, he did ask Sesshomaru why he didn't try and revive her. He told him that it had been too late, that nothing would have saved her because her body had already been destroyed by the flames.

Miroku, however, informed them that he shouldn't have tried anyway. InuYasha and Shippo got very mad about this, accusing him of not caring for Kagome. Finally, he got them calmed down enough to listen to what he had to say.

Kagome was a Fire Bearer, he explained to them, but she was more then that. She was a Phoenix demon, and that's why she had been able to transform. That's where she got her powers from, from being such a powerful demon. The phoenix demon tribe had died out thousands of years ago, for one reason or another, not leaving a single one. Something terrible had happened, something with strong magic to keep them from rising again, as phoenixs were supposed to.

Phoenix magic does not allow a phoenix to die, simply rest before being reborn again from its ashes. So, if Sesshomaru had in fact been able to bring her back, they simply would have been speeding up a process that would have occurred naturally. The only problem was thatMiroku couldn't tell them exactly how long it would take for her to be brought back. It could take a month, a year, 100 years. He just didn't know.

The others decided to stay close to the village, just incase she was brought back relatively soon. So they stayed, and they waited. They waited for days, then weeks, then months, and even years. Could Miroku have been wrong? Could something have gone wrong? What could go wrong? There question was answered exactly 10 years later...


	17. Sequal Anouncement

**AN: **Hi everyone. I know that there are a good number of you who have this story on alert for you, so I thought I'd tell you here. The first chapter of the sequal, Seperating Souls, has finally been published. So, please, read, enjoy, and review. I hope you enjoy it, especially the twists. I want to make it more different then anyone's stories has ever been! Heh, sorry, power high at the moment :P Well, anyhow, please go read and review, thanks!

kagomes-wanna-be


End file.
